Return?
by Mr. D 91
Summary: Lately, Ratchet has become obsessed. Is Dr. Nefarious really gone? When tyhrranoids attack Marcadia, he gets his answer. He'll do anything he can to track the insane robot down. But not all is as it seems. [Complete]
1. He's gone

Ratchet took a deep breath and exhaled. He sat on a swivel chair at a work station in his quarters that replaced Qwark's old cage. His head rested on his gloved fist. His other arm lay flat on the console of buttons--not pressing any--near an atlas that was facedown. Towards the edge, a half-full mug of coffee rested on a ten-day-old ring. In front and above him, were seven monitors. Judging by his illuminated face, they were on. His bloodshot eyes darted from monitor to monitor whenever he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He had set them up a few weeks ago.

Each monitor displayed something different. Two of them showed different parts of Metropolis, four of the Capital City, and another of Kyzil Plateau.

Ratchet flicked a paper ball to his right. It flew, bounced off a dustbin's rim, and landed in a pile of paper balls that also missed.

He was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice the automatic doors open. The visitor walked through the room, and stopped behind the lombax's back.

"……"

"Still scanning, Ratchet?" Al asked as he stepped to the lombax's right side and gazed at the monitors.

"Yup," Ratchet answered, only moving his jaw. Apparently, he wasn't frightened by Al's sudden appearance. He reached his left hand out, took a sip of coffee, and returned it to the ring.

"It's pointless searching," Al shifted his gaze to Ratchet. "You should stop and move on."

"Can't do that," Ratchet said coolly. He rubbed his nose and explained, "Nefarious was never captured…..never found."

"I admit the Biobliterator II explosion wasn't strong enough to send him into space, but you gotta leave this behind you," he removed his glasses, exposing two beady dots, and polished the green lenses with a cloth he extracted from his pocket. He went on while polishing, "This isn't healthy. Your body requires nine hours of sleep, and you only sleep from four hours and forty eight minutes. Not to mention that it's eleven-fifty-seven."

"On Planet Marcadia, it's--"

"You know what I mean!"

"…..," Ratchet didn't answer.

"Besides," Al placed his spectacles back on his yellow face, "you were never like this when Drek didn't show up."

"True, but that was different. A planet was destroyed with him along with it. Not to mention he wasn't really a public enemy, just someone trying to find a home for his gullible and naïve people. Nefarious was an enemy of everyone. There's a big difference between the two, Al. Drek was a perfectly sane, money-hungry blarg. Nefarious is a crazy stereotype scientist who wants nothing but robots. Personally, I preferred Drek….even if his ways of getting what he wanted were just plain horrible."

"I get it, Ratchet, but you have to keep in mind that Nefarious will reveal that he's back, giving you a chance to track him down."

"He may be insane, but he's not stupid."

"Eighty thousand to one says otherwise," Al gestured at the calculator in his pocket.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile after that.

"He's gone, Ratchet," Al said seriously. "That's all there is to it."

Ratchet could then hear the doors opening and closing again. He heard footsteps…..and Al was silent.

"Who is it, Al?" Ratchet asked without looking.

"Captain Sasha," he replied.

"Yeah?" Ratchet droned, expecting a lecture.

"We've just received a message from Marcadia," the captain explained. "There's an attack going on at the Palace."

This time, Ratchet's full attention was caught. He stood from his position, causing some joints to crack. He looked at the other two, asking, "Who's attacking?"

"Come see for yourself," Sasha answered.

* * *

Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, Sasha, Al, Skidd, Helga, and Skrunch were situated in the Bridge. The rangers were preparing the dropships. 

"Just one minute ago," Sasha announced, "we received a distress call from the Presidential Palace. "It appears that…..well," she pressed a button on her work station.

The screen came to life and displayed images of……

Ratchet's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

The screen showed fleshy tyhrranoids attacking the grounds of the Palace. They were armed with the same weapons as before. It was as if Nefarious' defeat never happened.

"It seems that Dr. Nefarious survived the explosion on Planet Mylon," the captain went on, her hands behind her back ever so professionally. "The orders are simple: go in and take them out." Her blue eyes shifted around the room. "Where's Ratchet?"

The lombax was gone.

Everyone looked around curiously.

"He was here just a moment ago," Clank said.

"Dudes."

Everyone looked at Skidd.

"He--like--left in a real rush after we saw the tyhrranoids," the green man said.

"I admire his determination," Sasha turned the giant screen off. "Let's hope he hasn't lost it."

"Are you kidding?" Qwark smirked. "He's been obsessed lately. I bet he's been waiting for an emergency like this since Nefarious' defeat."

"Probably," Sasha mused. She became 'professional' again. "I'm sending you too."

"WHAT--?.!--err--I mean," he smiled heroically with his hands on his hips, "…..okay."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm rather concerned with the fact hat Ratchet didn't take me with him," Clank uttered.

"Don't worry," Al nudged him friendlily, "he was probably in such a hurry, that he forgot you, is all. Besides, I'm sure he can handle it…..," his spirit fell a little then, "…..even if he hasn't slept in a while."

"I hope so," was all Clank could say.


	2. Smoke

The moment Ratchet's red ship touched down, the cockpit's lid opened, and the driver jumped out. The lombax was wearing his chest belt, pilot's cap, and green trousers. His bare feet were unaffected by whatever he stepped on. One gloved hand held nothing; the other……..the trademark wrench. In short, Ratchet was wearing the same clothes he was in his first adventure.

He began to run from his ship; he had landed in the same place as when he first visited this planet. He was hoping to find a dropship. And he did.

"Sarge, glad to see you," a ranger, who was standing by the open door-ramp, greeted. "We've got tyhrranoids attacking the--"

"I know," Ratchet interrupted. He looked in the ranger's eye and asked, "Care to take me there?"

"Sure thing, sir," the ranger stepped aside, allowing Ratchet to pass. The lombax walked up the door-ramp and was followed by the nervous green robot. The ramp closed, and the vessel hovered and sped off towards the Presidential Palace.

* * *

The ship was set on autopilot. The only ones inside were Ratchet and the ranger. They sat on opposite benches and were facing one another. They sat in silence for a few seconds. 

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……."

"……"

"…How many?" Ratchet asked.

There was a pause before the ranger answered. It was as if he didn't know that he was being spoken to. "Not much. We don't have an estimate."

"What kinds?"

"Mechs, saucers, three-eyed, and one-eyed."

"Pfffft," Ratchet rolled his still blood-shot eyes, "simple."

"I'll offer assistance," the ranger's electronic voice said, "…along with three other comrades."

"No need."

The ranger leaned his head to the side, "Why not?"

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

Ratchet's lips curved upwards. "Look who you're talking to," he jabbed a gloved thumb at himself. "I saved Bogon once and Solana _twice_."

"But Clank isn't even with--"

"I said I can handle it," Ratchet pressed. He allowed a smirk, "Since when did you guys want to help?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…nothing," Ratchet held his hands up and close his eyes. He then waved a hand, "Forget about it."

"……………………..'Kay, sir."

"Good."

A few seconds passed.

"We're at the Palace," the ranger said, standing up. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Ratchet had already equipped his wrench and was waiting for the door-ramp to open all the way. "Yup. Pull back and return on my command. I'll keep in touch via holo-screen."

"Sure thing, Sarge." The ranger uttered. He hesitated before saying, "G-Good luck."

Ratchet didn't hear it though, because he was already unleashing a warcry.

* * *

"NRAAAAAGH!" 

CRUSH!

An unsuspecting, one-eyed tyhrranoid was crushed underneath Ratchet's hyper-strike.

The lombax regained his footing and observed the area.

The ranger dropship had just flown out of view, meaning he was alone with several tyhrranoids, which were all starring at him with their organic eyes. There wasn't enough for an army; there was enough to form a deadly squadron. The Presidential Palace wasn't so badly damaged.

"Hmm," Ratchet smirked as he crouched, "looks like Nefarious is using the same flunkies."

"Raaaaagh!" a three-eyed tyhrranoid fired his gun.

Ratchet side-stepped to the left, shortening the distance between him and another three-eye.

"Rrrrrgh!" it swung.

Ratchet jumped over the weapon, landed in the alien's head, and hopped to another with his wrench swinging downwards.

SKKKKKKT!

Another tyhrranoid was struck right in the head. It fell over, bleeding green blood.

Ratchet didn't smile, nor did he grimace. He just starred with a plain face……as if he did it several times a day.

He threw his wrench behind him in a comet-strike.

THROP!

He managed to trip the tyhrranoid which's head he had jumped off.

ZAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAAP!

Two mechs were firing red lasers at him. Ratchet side rolled, and came up to block.

CLANG!

The blasts from the first tyhrranoid that attacked were deflected back to it.

The tyhrranoid's three eyes widened before it was hit by six balls of plasma.

ZAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAP!

One mech stepped over the carcase, unleashing red.

Ratchet back-flipped.

SQUISH!

He landed on a small tyhrranoid, staining his feet with juices. He didn't care though, because he was still trying to avoid the laser fire.

He was unaware that a saucer was heading for him, until he was about three feet away.

Ratchet took advantage of that by timing correctly. He found the tyhrranoid's face with his feet, and vaulted off, causing the two-eyed thing to teeter and spin backwards clumsily.

Ratchet spun his wrench like a fan in front of him.

CLAAAAA-AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAANGGG!

The red laser fire was held off until Ratchet leaped, rolled, and stopped underneath the mech.

A saucer came and fired stupidly.

FLA-ASH! FLA-ASH! FLA-ASH! FLA-ASH! FLA-ASH!

One shot missed horribly. Ratchet stood in the right places before jumping out of the way.

KONK! THONK! C-CLANG! THWONK!

The mechs legs and laser cannons were accidentally removed. The robot and tyhrranoid fell to the ground with a _KLONG!_.

Ratchet grabbed a severed laser cannon and threw it at the saucer.

WHAM!

Like the other before it, the pilot tyhrranoid fell back and crashed into the previous saucer.

Ratchet raised his wrench and brought it down to the tyhrranoid's head, "YAAA-AAAAAAAAHHH!"

CRAA-AAAACK!

Instead of exploding, a sickening crack sounded. Ratchet jumped off the mech, picked up a leg and swung it with his free hand.

WHUMP!

Three advancing three-eyes were hit and knocked back.

Ratchet jumped and hyper-struck.

WHACK! THWAKK! SWIIIIK!

The tyhrranoids were rendered dead before they could so much as scream.

CHOMP!

"AAAAK!" Ratchet screamed more out of surprise than pain, because a small tyhrranoid had lodged itself in his left ankle.

POW!

It was batted away by the wrench.

ZAAAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAP!

Another mech was firing from one side, and tiny tyhrranoids were advancing from the other.

Ratchet side-stepped instead of attacking head-on, allowing the one-eyes to be burned.

"AAAAH!" was what they screamed.

Ratchet jumped over every laser, rolled under the robot, and thrust his wrench straight up.

"AAAAGH!"

Ratchet heard a sound of agony. It must have been the cry of the driver being impaled. He was too busy hacking at the robot to notice that green blood had leaked over the sides and was dripping on the grass.

Finally, the robot collapsed. Ratchet dove out of harm's way just in time.

The rest of the battle was pretty obvious. Ratchet would place a single blow from his wrench into a vital part of a tyhrranoid, killing it instantly.

Four three-eyed tyhrranoids aimed their guns.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

They stood still suddenly, their eyes widened.

SL-SL-SL-SLUMP!

Their heads rolled off their bodies after having been severed by Ratchet's wrench.

A saucer came out of nowhere, firing.

FLA-ASH! FLA-ASH!

Ratchet back-flipped, ran, jumped, and swung the flat side of his wrench.

SLAP!

He causer flew back, and--

BOOOOOM!

Exploded upon contact with two mechs and a three-eyed tyhrranoid, killing them all.

"RAAAAAGH!" a tyhrranoid fired plasma.

Ratchet deflected.

CLANG!

A comrade jointed the tyhrranoid in trying to kill the lombax.

As an alternative to deflecting, Ratchet side-flipped.

HSSSSSSSS!

Another tyhrranoid that was about to hit him in the back was melted by the plasma.

The tyhrranoids blinked slowly.

WHAM!

Ratchet ploughed into them from behind.

All three fell to the ground.

Ratchet got to his feet, and ran.

ZAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAP!

The two tyhrranoids were burned by a mech's laser fire.

Ratchet ran towards it, and destroyed it with a single hyper-strike.

He looked around, silently heaving.

There were three tyhrranoids. Their three eyes looked around……….realising that they were alone.

Ratchet marched towards them.

They fired.

Ratchet deflected without having to move from his straight walk.

Two of them stepped back and stopped when they reached the Palace's wall.

The other one let out a shout a charged, gun blazing, "RAAAAAAH!"

Ratchet also charged.

Shots were fired…

…and deflected.

SLIIIIIIIIINK!

Ratchet landed behind the tyhrranoid……which collapsed.

Two more…

They whimpered against the wall pathetically.

When Ratchet got closer, one tyhrranoid aimed its gun at its own head.

SSSSPLORCH!

His cranium exploded and his body collapsed. It would have rather committed suicide than be killed by the enemy.

One left…

It shivered in fear, threw its gun to the ground, yelped with its hands on its eye-stems.

THWOOK!

It was silenced by Ratchet's wrench through its heart.

It slumped to the ground, deceased.

Ratchet pulled his wrench back, and starred. He starred at everything.

The Grounds that surrounded the Palace were littered with emerald blood. Bodies of lifeless tyhrranoids, mechs, and saucers were everywhere, creating an unpleasant stench.

Ratchet was panting. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his glove. He stopped when he realised it was green instead of brown. In fact, every exposed part of his body was green.

"…..," he sighed. "Great…..now I need a shower."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ratchet stood, leaning against his wrench, observing the scene from a distance. Rangers were busy carrying the remains away. His ship was right behind him, but he wasn't in it yet. There was less blood on him, but he was far from dirt-free. 

A few seconds passed.

A set of foot steppes could be heard from behind.

Ratchet glanced at the walker.

"Dude…," it was Skidd. He was starring at the Grounds. How disgusting and revolting, now that the blood had coagulated. He lifted his visor up to make sure it wasn't broken. He looked to his left…at Ratchet in surprise, "You did this?"

"Mmhmm," Ratchet didn't bother with eye-contact. He asked, "Are you the only one here?"

"Uh…yeah. Sasha got a call sayin' that you said you won the fight…so she sent me to check this place out."

Ratchet was surprised, but he let it slide. After all, Skidd was left in charge of the Phoenix once and nothing was destroyed.

"I can't believe that you did all this by yourself, bro," Skidd gestured at the bloody site.

"You should, because I've done it before."

"If you say so," Skidd yawned and put his hands behind his head.

Ratchet reached into his pocket and……lit himself a cigarette. He took a puff and relaxed, exhaling smoke fumes from his nostrils. He lowered the death stick between his figures.

Skidd starred at him now, not knowing if this was the same Ratchet. "Uhhh……..dude."

"Hmm?" Ratchet had already taken a second puff. He noticed what Skidd was gawking at him, and simpered, "What?"

"Is that a cigarette, Ratchet?"

"No, it's a dil--" Ratchet stopped himself. Rude remarks wouldn't keep Skidd away. He sighed fumes, "Yeah, Skidd…..it's a cigarette."

"How long have you been smokin'?"

Ratchet shrugged, "I'd say this marks that third week."

"…..," Skidd didn't take his eyes off the cigarette.

"I can quit any time I want."

"That's what they always say."

"………..Nanotech," Ratchet defended. "I can always use Nanotech if I mess up my lungs."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No."

"Not even Clank?"

"Nope," Ratchet pointed at the man from Rilgar with the cigarette between his gloved fingers, and smirked, "you're the first. Promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"…."

"Okay?.?.?.?" this time, it was a firm question.

"Okay, dude," Skidd saddened a bit, "I won't tell….."

Ratchet smiled. "Good," smoke fumes escaped his mouth one last time, before he dropped the stick and crushed it with his wrench. "Let's go," he said, walking to his ship. "Need a ride?"

"N-No….I have the shuttle," Skidd breathed.

"Suit yourself," that said, Ratchet jumped into the cockpit, it closed and the ship hovered and flew straight up.

Skidd silently watched the rangers finish their duty. He took one look at the squished cigarette before saying to himself, "Things have changed a lot."

He walked in the shuttle's direction.


	3. Message

Ratchet briskly walked through the Phoenix's hanger. He created a small stench wherever he went, thanks to the blood he was covered in. He coughed once, but ignored it.

He made his way to his quarters. The moment, the doors opened, Ratchet was stopped by Clank.

The little robot looked up at his friend, plainly. "Hello, Ratchet."

"Oh…… Hey, Clank," Ratchet calmed down a bit. He stopped out of politeness. He may have looked collected, but he wanted to get in and out of the shower as soon as possible so he could continue his scan. He lowered his arms and asked, "What's up?"

"Not that it is any of my business, Ratchet," Clank gestured, "but may I ask as to why you left in such a hurry…..without me?"

Ratchet blinked. He knew he had forgotten something. He gave a defeated sigh, and sheepishly smiled with a shrug, "Well, I……errr." He thought and managed to come out with, "I'm sorry about that," he scratched the back of his head. "It's just…..that there has been no villainous activity lately. I was so excited to go out there and kick butt…..that I forgot my partner and best friend. You understand, right?"

Clank nodded, "Yes…..I do."

"Thanks, Clank," Ratchet brightened. "And look on the bright side. Since Nefarious is back, you and I can go off and make sure his reign of terror is over."

Clank blinked his solid-green eyes, "Do not be sure as to assume that--"

"Later, Clank," Ratchet didn't feel like talking anymore. He 'courteously' excused himself with a wave of his dirty arm, "I need a shower……bad."

And he was gone.

Clank deflated sadly. He then shook his head and exited the room.

* * *

The top-ranking members of the Starship Phoenix had met in a boardroom. One ranger was posted at every corner of the room. On one side of the long table, sat Helga, Skidd, and Clank. On the other, Al, Qwark, and--for some reason--Skrunch. Each seat was refitted to make sure the sitter would be comfortable and reach the table's appropriate height. And, of course, Sasha sat in the middle. 

"You all know why we're here, of course?" Sasha was the first to speak.

"Yeah," Qwark nodded with a grin. "To admire this new room you had the workers build." He leaned back in his chair, "It's lovely."

"……," Sasha starred.

Al cleared his throat. "To discus Dr. Nefarious."

"And why he attacked the Palace," Helga added with a hazardous wave of her bionic arm.

"I admit," Sasha explained, "tyhrranoids attacked the Palace, yes. But are we sure that Nefarious was behind it? Usually, he'd broadcast a message, announcing his 'amazing comeback'."

"Ratchet said that Nefarious isn't stupid enough to repeat his mistakes," Al clarified.

"True…but..," Sasha thought, "this just isn't his style."

"I agree with you, Commander."

"It's 'Captain', Qwark."

"Thanks, but you can just call me 'Qwark'," the costumed man rubbed his fist on the logo on his costume proudly. "You know me well enough to do so."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Why do you agree?"

"Cuz I know the guy well enough to say that he likes to boast," Qwark placed a finger tip on the tabletop as he spoke. "Ever since we where in school together………he boasted about his work………….which I destroyed later on. Hehehe."

"………**," **everyone starred.

"….," Qwark cleared his throat and, with a thumb's up and a plastic smile, said, "Go on, Comman--err--Captain."

"Thank you." Sasha took a breath and continued, "So…here's what you'll do: You'll fan out, and patrol the following locations in three teams of two." She pointed, "Al and Skidd. Metropolis. No doubt that Nefarious will want to hit the giant City next. He never avenged his defeat."

Qwark grinned.

Al nodded, "Yes, Captain."

"….," Skidd was silent.

"McMarxx," Sasha raised an eyebrow, "did you hear what I said?"

"Uhhhh," he gave eye-contact. "Yeah, Cap'n….Al and I will go check on Metropolis," he smiled slightly. "No worries."

"Are you okay?" Sasha was slightly concerned. "You seem a little……..--"

"Spaced out?" Al suggested with a helpless smile.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for…..," Sasha leaned back in her seat and folded her arms with a tiny curve of her lips, "…..but, yes."

"S'nothin'," the former hoverboarder shrugged.

"Okay," Sasha moved on. "Qwar--"

_WREEE-WREEE-WREEE!_

The alarm went off, startling everyone in the room. Red lights flashed as everyone looked around while Sasha stood from her seat. She looked to her right, and--as she expected--a holo-screen hovered up to her face. A ranger's image was displayed.

"Report," Sasha said urgently.

_"The ship has been infiltrated by tyhrranoids!" _the onscreen ranger screamed. _"That's all I know. L-44 sent me a message before he was dest--"_

"'Infiltrated'?" Sasha interrupted with an unbelieving look. "That's impossible! Our radar would have seen it!"

_"They must have been using cloaking technology or something, Captain…preventing its site and movement from being noticed!"_

"How many are there?"

_"I dunno!"_

"Can you at least tell me what kinds?"

_"Sorry, I dunno that eith--" _The ranger was cut off by an explosion that sounded from off-screen. He turned his head to see…..and screamed_, "AAAAAHHHH! ROBOTS--!" ZAAAAP-BOOOOOOOOM! Skssksstkssktktsktktksk!_

The sound of laser, flashing lights, an explosion, and static.

Sasha starred for three seconds before turning the hovering vid-screen off.

"What's going to happen, Captain?" Al asked. He was now standing near the door, not sure if he should leave or stay.

"Ya-a!" Helga added. "What are your orders?"

"………"

* * *

Ratchet ran out of his quarters. He had clearly heard the alarm that was still sounding. He was half-dried, his fur was still dirty, and was only wearing the pants he meant to put in the laundry. In his naked hands were his wrench and storage watch. He surveyed the Phoenix's hanger with narrow eyes. 

Surprisingly, nothing was damaged. Not even his parked ship. However, there was a tyhrranoid dropship inches away from coming in contact with the ceiling.

Ratchet frowned and equipped his Decimator.

PHWOOOOOM! PHWOOOOOOM! PHWOOOOOOM! **BOOOOOOOM!**

It only took three missiles to destroy the enemy vessel.

Ratchet lowered his missile launcher.

ZAAAAAAP!

He gasped and barely jumped out of the way of a screaming red laser that had almost cooked him.

He looked.

Five mechs stood in a line, their robotic drivers grinning metallic smiles. Behind them were the smoking remains of defeated rangers

Ratchet stood, dusted himself off, and looked at them plainly. "Don't tell me you're the only ones." He equipped his Plasma Storm. "Say 'cheese'."

FWOOOOOOM! Z-Z-Z-Z-ZAP!

The ball of plasma that was ejected from the electric weapon shot out five balls of plasma, instantly short-circuiting the tyhrranoids. All that was left were pieces of junk.

Ratchet put the Plasma Storm back in his watch. He grunted under his breath as he headed back to his quarters, "Disturb my shower with only five. What a load of--"

**ZAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAP!**

From out of nowhere, a _yellow_ laser came and his Ratchet dead-on. The lombax shook and convulsed, his eyes screwed shut in absolute pain and agony. He let out a scream. _"NRAAAAAAAAGHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Finally, the blasting stopped, and Ratchet fell to the ground. This time, he was fully dry. There was a painful throbbing in his head as he panted with his hands and knees on the floor. He opened his watery eyes and looked at the attacker.

To his utter anger, he had missed one mech.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Ratchet growled and equipped his R.Y.N.O.

**PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Nine orange missiles flew out of the big gun's barrels and obliterated the last mech.

Ratchet starred hatefully at the spot where the mech used to be. He exhaled, and returned to his quarters.

* * *

"Thank you," Sasha said to a ranger. "That will be all." 

"Yes, ma'am," the ranger saluted and trotted off to help clear up the remains.

Five minutes had passed since Ratchet's short battle, and already, the mess was all gone. Three rangers were busy hauling out the scrap.

"So?" Al was eager for results. "What happened?"

He stood near Qwark, who was leaning against the wall with Skrunch on his shoulder, and Skidd and Helga, who were both sitting on the stairs to the transporter. Clank wasn't there though.

"A dropship carrying six tyhrranoid mechs surpassed our radars with cloaking technology. They also managed to hack our systems from space, allowing them to enter easily." She took another breath, and spoke with a wondering voice, "But……we have no idea why only six were sent."

"It must have been Nefarious' way of saying he's back," Qwark murmured.

* * *

A door slid open. Immediately, steam flew out from the room…….followed by Ratchet, dressed in new and clean clothes. The ichor had been removed from his fur. He was relaxed, although meaning to go to his computers to continue scanning the galaxy for possible attacks. 

_Schhwish._

The door to his quarters opened.

Ratchet walked in casually.

"………!" he stopped.

He looked, eyes wide.

He stepped closer.

Past the table with the neglected VG9000.

He looked up.

He starred at the giant holo-vid screen.

His lips parted.

There it was.

Clear as day.

'IF YOU WANT TO FIND ME,

THEN GO TO PLANET FLORANA.

SINCERELY,

DR. NEFARIOUS'

The message was written on the visual's glass in white. Whatever the substance was, Ratchet didn't know. He didn't bother to know, because he was running from his quarters to tell someone.

However, a familiar figure stopped him.

"Hello, Ratch--"

"Clank!" Ratchet screeched to a stop. "I'm glad I found you," he gestured madly. "I have just found a message from Nefarious!"

Clank's eyes widened in amazement, "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Ratchet calmed down, but only for a second. "It's on the holo-vid! Come! Quick!" he ran back.

Clank jogged as fast as his little legs could go.

Ratchet then stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Clank asked as he jogged past him….but also stopped.

"It can't be…..," Ratchet was stunned. Then, he growled, "Impossible!"

"What can't be?" Clank inquired with one eye half-closed as an attempt at eyebrow-raising.

Ratchet pointed, his teeth bearing.

Clank looked. "I do not see anything out of the ordinary," he spoke as softly as he could without aggravating his already aggravated friend.

"No!" Ratchet shook his fuming head, clenching fists. "I know what I saw!"

The message was gone.


	4. The ambush

The usual folk were in Ratchet's quarters. Those being Sasha, Qwark, Al, Helga, Skidd, Clank, Skrunch, and, of course, the seething lombax himself. He was currently right in front of the holo-vid, inspecting it with Al, who was tinkering with some electric device. Qwark leaned against a wall to the far right with Skrunch by his side….where a picture of himself used to be but was torn off. Helga and Skidd sat on the left couch, the obese one tapping her fingers impatiently, the thin one silent. Clank and Sasha's attention was more on the monitors than the naked holo-vid.

"You say the message was right here?" Al asked, pointing at the blackened screen with his thumb.

"Yessss," it was more of a hiss than a yell. Ratchet explained, "'If you want to find, me then go to Planet Florana. Sincerely, Dr. Nefarious'." He pointed at the screen again, as if he was moving his gloved finger down the lines of the page of a book in order to help him read better. "Do I need to say it again?.?.? We need to go to Florana now!" he suddenly winced in pain for some reason, and rubbed his head, trying to ignore it.

"Hold your horses," Al held a hand out. He fought back a yawn from tiredness and explained, "We need to know everything about this. And that means we're staying here to make sure you saw what you saw."

"Maybe, we should do tests on Ratchet…," Qwark commented with a smirk.

Ratchet glared at him, but shrugged it off. "Listen….it doesn't matter how this message got here! What DOES matter is that we get our butts to Florana. Now."

"You're not going anywhere, Ratchet," Sasha gave him her full attention now. She glared at him from behind the sofa with tired blue eyes. "Not until we know what we're dealing with."

"What's to know?.!" Ratchet could barely keep his temper. "Nefarious is back!"

"I agree with you on that one," Sasha cleared. "But we need to do this calmly and rationally if we want to defeat him once and for all."

"I don't believe this! You were always up for stopping him, and now you're telling me that we need to approach this slowly?.!"

"Ratchet, you should listen to her," Clank pleaded from between the two sofas.

"Nnnngh!" Ratchet leaned against the holo-vid in a mix of frustration and defeat.

"Fine!" Sasha gave up. "Go to Florana, and see what you find."

Ratchet's brow relaxed. "Thanks…..," he uttered before grabbing his wrench that was on the coffee table…and Clank by the arm. The automatic doors closed, and they were gone.

Silence.

Then…

"I know I'm not one to say this, but….," Qwark stood up straight and folded his meaty arms, "…..I'm worried about Ratchet."

"You're not alone, brother….," Skidd's words were too quiet to hear.

"Ya-ha," Helga nodded her neckless head.

"Here here," Al put his device away.

"Which is exactly why I'm sending you with him," Sasha pointed at Qwark….who didn't react exaggeratedly. "I know you don't want to, but Ratchet needs some help. He's been stressed, he's not eating well, and he's not sleeping enough." A deep breath and, "Take your shuttle. That's an order."

"….," Qwark sighed. He rubbed his latex-covered head, and said, "Fine."

Skidd looked up.

Al smiled the smile of a fanboy.

"Seriously?" Sasha was more than surprised.

"Of course!" Helga stood up with a kick of her tiny legs. She walked over towards Sasha ungracefully and practically spat in her face, "'E's Captain Qwark! Trained by me! He's not afraid to go!"

"Well, actually, I'm just going to keep Ratchet from having his head sliced off by the local tribesmen." Qwark then mused, "I wonder if they still remember me….," he rubbed his large chin.

"I'm surprised," Sasha said with a very small smile.

"Don't be, cuz I'll never do it again in the near future."

"Fine by me as long as you keep Ratchet safe. I'll send a team of rangers with you." Sasha then spoke into a communicator on her wrist, "Set a course for Planet Florana."

* * *

Despite it being morning for Marcadia's Capital, and past midnight on the Phoenix, Nabla Forest was in the day's late-evening stage. The sun was leaning towards the West (or whatever the locals called it), having no effect on the wildlife--other than the flying creatures--because of the high-rising canopies. The sound of growls, buzzes, native speaking, and mating calls could be heard around the forested planet's evergreen locations. The humidity was rather heavy, along with the large cloud cover that, although vast, still permitted some sunlight to touch the treetops. 

It was at that moment, on the outskirts of Nabla Forest, in a small clearing, Ratchet's frequently used ship landed, bringing a few flowers to their demise before 'levitating' one inch above the ground and staying there.

The cockpit's lid opened, and Ratchet--wearing the usual and now his Charge Boots--swung out, followed by Clank.

"Let's go," Ratchet merely said as he equipped his Decimator.

"Wait, Ratchet," Clank stopped him and raised his finger. "We need to know exactly where to go."

"Hmm," Ratchet thought. "He only said to come to the planet…he didn't say _where _on the planet."

Clank didn't ask anything about Ratchet's sureness towards the situation.

"Wild guess," Ratchet went on, now pacing in front of the ship's nose, "but I think Nefarious probably knew that Qwark was found here. Maybe, he wanted to lure us both here so he can annihilate us before coming up with a plan for galactic domination…… Or maybe, he wanted to set up shop here to build something that would surely wipe us out."

"I agree; Nefarious would want to operate in the place people expect least and…..," he gestured with a tiny limb, "….that would be here."

"Let's search the Temple first," Ratchet said.

"Indeed, we shall. Not to mention admire the local places of worship," he chuckled.

The lombax stared at him, not amused.

"……..Ahem. Let's go," Clank was ready to jump on Ratchet's back, when--

"Not so fast."

The robot and lombax looked.

"I know I never do this," Qwark said as he approached the ship, flanked by five rangers, "but you guys need me if you want any hope of--"

"Go back to the Phoenix, Qwark," Ratchet said before turning around and walking towards the edge of the clearing.

Qwark stared, lips parted. "He didn't even let me finish."

"Captain Qwark, I would like it if you come along with us," Clank tilted his head seventy degrees up to give eye-contact. "After all," he whispered_, "Ratchet hasn't really been himself lately."_

"Not to worry, Clank," Qwark spoke like he did in the old days. "There's no fear when in the presence of CAPT--!"

"Shhhhh!" Clank held a squared finger up. "Loud noises are likely to alert hostile wildlife!"

Qwark slowly lowered the arm that had risen with a finger extended during his speech. He sighed, "Alright……"

Some of the rangers sniggered, and were unheard.

"Let us catch up with Ratchet," Clank trotted after his friend, who had disappeared from sight.

Qwark motioned with his arm for the ranger to follow. He equipped a Blaster as well.

* * *

One hour of trekking had led them through one forest to a clearing and to another forest. The Temple was one hundred metres behind them…no luck there. However, Ratchet had insisted that they keep moving. Clouds had covered the darkening sky completely, and rain was just inches away from falling. 

They entered their umpteenth clearing. This one was situated near the edge of a steep hill.

"Ratchet, this is a waste of time," Qwark grumbled. "Let's just call the ships and get outta--"

"No one here forced you to come!" Ratchet lost his temper as he spun around and marched towards Qwark, yelling, "No one's forcing you to stay! So, why don't you get your green carcase off this planet, so **_I_** can get back to the mission?"

"What mission?.!.?.!" Qwark bellowed. "This could be a distraction! We come here while the Phoenix is attacked again! This is nothing but a stupid wild goose chase!"

"Why should you care if you'll just flee to your base again?.?.?.? You should just let me do it!"

"Sasha gave me orders to accompany you! I didn't ask to be here!"

"I bet you wailed like the baby you are, refusing to come until Sasha practically shoved you into the shuttle!"

"I came so you wouldn't get killed on account of the fact that you're obsessing over someone who wore briefs until he was seventeen!.!"

Their faces were millimetres apart. Qwark hunched while Ratchet stood on tiptoes. They glared laser beams at one another as they flung retort after retort. Clank and the rangers stared, knowing full-well that it was out of their power to stop them.

"And furthermore--!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Don't shush me when I'm--!"

"Shut it!" Ratchet hissed and looked away……..listening. "I heard something……"

"?" Qwark quietened and also listened. He was still mad though.

Clank and the five rangers listened.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……."

"……"

"……."

Silence, save the occasional bird squawking.

"I don't hear any--"

"Zip it!"

"…….."

They listened.

The sounds of birds.

**"……"**

Buzzing of insects.

**"……."**

Distant animal cries of either victory or anguish.

**"…….."**

The snapping of a twig.

Ratchet's ears perked up. His head turned.

An animal that resembled a deer was grazing.

Ratchet ignored it and listened, "……."

Qwark swallowed and breathed through his mouth.

Other than their emotionless heads, the rangers didn't move.

Clank's head slowly turned clockwise. He would reach a three-sixty and keep going.

The alien animal grazed, taking no notice of the silent group that was twenty feet away.

A raindrop fell and touched Ratchet's nose. He rubbed it and raised his wrench (he had put his Decimator away a few moments ago).

More drops followed. It was only a drizzle, causing no alarm other than the deer-like being to trot away in search of shelter.

**"……"**

Ratchet's and Qwark's eyes shifted every which way they could.

**"……"**

Three rangers found themselves nearing each other from their backs while their fronts continued scanning. They and the other two were aiming their cannons at the trees that surrounded three quarters of the clearing.

The rain was falling at a faster rate, creating several ignorable sounds to occur amidst the vegetation. This caused Qwark's antenna, and Ratchet's ears to drop.

**"….."**

Qwark knew that speaking again would result in Ratchet hissing at him, so he kept quiet.

The rangers shifted nervously.

Ratchet blinked for the first time in thirty seconds.

Two of the rangers were standing rather far from the group………too far.

And……

The lombax sighed and lowered his arms. He spoke above the rainfall, "It was nothing. Let's keep moving."

"Hold it right there!" Qwark pointed his gloved finger. "Encase you have forgotten, we still have a situation about your ego!"

Ratchet grunted, "My ego to yours is like a psychopathic screamer from Orxon to a snagglebeast…"

"What was that?.!"

"Nothing," Ratchet was already moving. "Clank…."

The robot silently trotted after him.

"Wait just a--!" Qwark was interrupted again that day.

"Sir!" a random ranger called from the group of three. "I think I hear something now!"

"Huh?"

Ratchet and Clank stopped.

They didn't have enough time to turn around.

_Thwooosh! Twoooosh! _Two large things shot out from the trees straight towards the group in the clearing.

"LOOK OUT!" Ratchet screamed, but it was no use.

C-**CRUSH! **The two rangers that were the most distant from the group were landed on and reduced to scrap by two mechs. Mechs with _robotic _riders.

Qwark gasped.

Then--

_Thwooosh! Twoooosh! Thwooosh! Twoooosh! Thwooosh! Twoooosh! Thwooosh! Twoooosh!_

Another eight mechs emerged from the trees and landed, forming a circle around the group along with the other two mechs.

One of the remaining three ranger screamed, "AMBUSH!"

Ratchet growled, "They were following us the whole time!"

WHAM!.!.!

He was suddenly struck from the side by an eleventh mech. The force was a lot more than he thought and he flew over the grass, over a mech, and over the hill's edge.

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted. He was grabbed by Qwark and forced into the middle of the group with the three trembling rangers.

"Forget about him!" Qwark shouted.

Clank hid under Qwark's form. Now was definitely _not _the time to be cowardly……….and the costumed man knew it. He aimed his Blaster.

The rangers aimed their arm-cannons.

The mechs aimed their lasers.

"ATTACK!"

And the thunder clapped.


	5. Forest chase

"Nnnnghh…..," Ratchet groaned as he came to. He was lying on his front in rain-soaked soil. Mud clung to him as he slowly pressed himself up in a push-up fashion. His senses returned as he rolled over to a sitting position. He felt water droplets pelting him. He brought a weak hand to his face, touching some mud, which he removed with a single wipe. He stood, wriggling his tail like a dog. "What happened?" he asked nothing.

Then, it came back to him. The argument with Qwark, the ambush, and the wallop he got out of surprise that sent him flying.

He jolted at the sudden sound of thunder.

He looked around. He was under a thick cluster of trees. The rain must have been hard to penetrate such a canopy.

It was dark. Very dark. It took him long to finally get used to the darkness. He was accustomed to it lately.

No signs of brawls could be seen, because of the high-standing trees. He must have gone far.

The lombax checked himself by making a few easy poses. Nothing…just a throbbing headache that could be tolerated. He looked around and was surprised to see his wrench a few feet away from him. He pulled it out if the ground and checked his wrist. His watch was there safely.

"Alright….," he spoke to the air, "…time to get back."

But he stopped, because he saw something in his peripheral vision.

He looked, "?"

Nothing.

He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. He saw something in his peripheral vision again……and again it disappeared.

Despite the coldness, Ratchet was beginning to sweat.

And ever so suddenly, a tall, dark figure ran on his right.

Ratchet gasped, jumped back, summoned courage, and yelled, "Hey!" He followed in pursuit.

The figure was always four steps ahead, its features difficult to describe. Its shape, however, looked hauntingly familiar.

With a one-second _whoosh_, the figure turned into a blur and went straight up. Ratchet stopped, his dirty Charge Boots gathering up mud. "How the…?"

A kick to the back sent him stumbling forward.

He quickly reacted by reaching a blind free hand out, grabbing a tree branch. He straightened himself and spun around.

And he saw it……… Not it--_him_.

The tall, lean body. The green dome with the gear, pump, and satellite. The sharp claws. The red coating the forearms and legs. The similar red on the groin, above the face, and the red sphere in the centre of the chest. And those emotionless…semi-circled red eyes…. "It's been a while, eh, Ratchet?"

Ratchet frowned, "I knew you were still alive…"

"You use the term too loosely, squishy!" Nefarious cackled. He gestured with a blue palm on his chest, "I'm not……._alive_."

"Right; people need a heart to be alive," Ratchet burned two holes into the robot's eyes with his stare.

"HA!" Nefarious pointed. "Don't tell me that our time apart has made you fall prey to stupid clichés!"

"The only thing I've fallen pray to is the disturbing thought that you where still out there…planning your next attack."

"That's not all I've been doing, Ratchet!" Nefarious would have grinned if he could. "I've grown stronger! WATCH!" That said, he squatted, and jumped up…up…up….until he landed on a branch with unnatural balance.

Ratchet starred in awe. He then rubbed his eye with his free hand on account of a troublesome raindrop. He replaced his wrench with his Swingshot. The hook fired loudly, swung around a branch, and stopped with a _CLINK!_.

Ratchet shot up, narrowing his eyes to a squint to prevent his eyes being irritated by canopy-penetrating rain. When the gadget led him to the selected branch, the line unwrapped and the hook returned to normal. Ratchet landed on a lower branch…exactly at Nefarious' level. He leaned his left arm against the branch for support while the other still held the Swingshot.

"You're looking a little sleepy there," Nefarious commented, humoured. "Maybe, you should just rest while I get down to business."

Ratchet uttered amidst the rain-pelting, "I have enough in me…"

"You really are a better challenge than Qwark, aren't you?"

"I _do_ have a question though." Ratchet ignored the comment. He paused and said. "Why are you here? Florana of all places?"

"Why should you care?" Nefarious narrowed his glowing eyes. "You should be trying to stop me, right?"

"….."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He turned, and jumped from branch to branch with great finesse.

Ratchet clenched his jaw and fired the Swingshot's hook. It caught onto a branch somewhere and the lombax flew towards it. He repeated the process again, always ending up a few branches behind Nefarious, who jumped and jumped to no known end.

Ratchet landed on a branch, kept balance, equipped his Decimator, and let loose a single missile. It was about to hit Nefarious, when the robot suddenly--and all too quickly to see--turned a sharp right. The missile flew and exploded, creating a small fire which was quickly put out by the seeping rain.

Ratchet starred.

Nefarious landed on a branch in front of him, _much closer than where he dodged_, "You missed."

"H-How'd you do that….?" Ratchet was in utter disbelief.

"Dodge? Simple, I just COULD! HAH!" he shot a hologram.

Ratchet gasped. He back-flipped, dodged the translucent doppelganger, and fired his quickly equipped Swingshot. It hit the branch Nefarious was on. Ratchet's feet met a lower branch, and he pulled. The higher branch snapped, but nothing fell with it.

The lombax starred, "….."

"Boo," Nefarious suddenly hung in front of him like a bat.

Ratchet nearly lost his balance. He hastily gained it, "H-How?"

"Not 'how', but 'when'," Nefarious' voice sounded from the right. When Ratchet looked, the scientist was leaning against a branch casually with his right leg overlapping his left. "As in 'when will Dr. Nefarious attack?'."

"Care to educate me?" Ratchet replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll have to catch me first! Hahahahaaa!" and he took to the air, dodging every branch in his way.

"Man, that laugh really bugs me," Ratchet resumed chase with his Swingshot.

However, before he could fire it a second time, Nefarious immediately dived down below. Ratchet stopped above him and starred.

The robot landed on his feet. He looked up and gestured the 'bring it' gesture.

Ratchet growled and dived. He equipped his Nitro Eruptor and let the bomb fall ahead of him.

It only took Nefarious a swishing blur to the side to dodge the projectile.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Ratchet already had his eyes shielded with his weapon so he wouldn't be temporarily blinded. He grunted in annoyance, knowing that Nefarious had escaped the attack.

When he was sure it was safe to look, he twirled his body so that he'd land on his feet right in a small crater.

One second passed.

A clap of thunder sounded and was ignored. It was followed by lightning.

Then, the sound of trees snapping and wood twisting sounded. The lombax's ears perked up. It took him half a second realise that the explosion had an affect on the environment.

Surrounding trees were falling.

One of them was heading straight for him.

He used his Charge Boots to escape. He soon found himself blurring down some sort of pathway. The trees had been manipulated to let something big pass. The locals had probably done it for there own reasons.

The reason Ratchet didn't stop was because Nefarious was flying/hovering ahead, laughing his mechanical head off to the point of letting out a few non-intimidating coughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaaaaa--KAFF!-KAFF!--Eh HAhaHAhaHAHAHAHAAAAAaaaa--KAFF!--aaaaa!"

"What's so funny?.!" Ratchet yelled as he kept his pace.

"It makes me laugh, the way you try so hard. Not even QWARK was this dedicated!"

"That just makes me a better hero!"

"That just makes you someone with no life! HA!" Nefarious hurled a blue plasma ball over his shoulder.

"!.!.!.!" Ratchet screeched to a stop, and barely avoided the projectile.

BLAAAM!

He jumped over the blue wave and resumed chase.

And that was when Nefarious swooped straight up again.

"NNnnngh!" Ratchet stopped, equipped his Swingshot, and was about to fire when he was kicked square in the butt by a bionic foot. He stumbled forwards, twirled around, and gasped.

Nefarious was standing right there, as if he hadn't jumped at all.

"W-What's going on here….?" Ratchet rubbed his head absentmindedly.

"You really wanna know?" Nefarious folded his arms in front of his chest.

Another clap of thunder, followed by lightning.

"How can you be so fast?.?"

"I already told you; I've been--"

"Don't give me any of that nonsense!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," the robot waved a finger. "Temper temper…."

"RAAAGH!" Ratchet leapt at him, using his _Swingshot_ as a boxing glove.

Nefarious side-stepped, grabbed Ratchet's swinging arm, and kicked him right in the stomach.

"Oof!" Ratchet winced. He screwed his eyes closed in pain as he was forced to lean over. Both hands--the attacking one released--clutched his stomach.

He was then pushed in the head, causing him to stumble backwards awkwardly, and fall rear end-first into the mud.

Nefarious starred at him seriously. Both his fists were clenched. This lasted for one second before he lost it, and leaned against a tree for support, "Hahahaha!" he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "Hilarious."

Ratchet glared at him as he helped himself up. He replaced his Swingshot with his wrench, never breaking their eye-contact. "You really are happy tonight, aren't you?"

"The best I've had in years…," Nefarious gathered some calmness. "I should end your suffering and answer your question then."

"Shoot."

"Maybe later. Eh hehehehe…….. Ahem. Biobliterators. Three of them," he held the said number of fingers up. "Set to go off and attack Metropolis, the Capital, and Kyzil Plateau."

Ratchet's eyes winded.

"They're well-hidden, Ratchet………….. Set to go off in four hours."

"…."

"You better hurry……," SWOOOOOSH! He jumped up high, and hovered in midair while saying, "Good luck, squishy. You'll need it. AH-HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" he flew in some direction.

Ratchet was about to peruse, when the sound of an annoyed--and equally annoying--voice called towards him, "Hey! Where were you?.!"

Ratchet looked, "….." he sighed.

"We had to fight the mechs off without you!" Qwark finished. He was battle-scarred. His suit was torn and singed in many places. His right check was cut, his antenna was down from the ongoing rain, and his mouth was twisted in a frown. "Well?"

"Captain Qwark, do you not remember that Ratchet was struck by a--"

"I know!" the superhero ran a hand down his scarred face.

Clank appeared into view by his side…along with just one battle-scarred ranger to the other.

Qwark continued, "I thought he'd be trying to climb the hill and join in the fight, at least."

"How did you find me?" Ratchet questioned.

"We just followed the noise," Qwark answered. "What were you fighting, a monkey?"

"Worse," the lombax looked at the three sternly. "I fought against Nefarious."

Qwark's eyebrows rose, while Clank's mouth opened in shock.

"Did you manage to beat him, Sarge?" the ranger asked.

"No," the lombax shook his head. "He was…too fast."

"Are you sure?" Clank inquired. "You've been rather…..well….--"

"You've had Nefarious on the brain," Qwark concluded.

"Definitely. I _felt_ him when he kicked me….," his gloved fists clenched, one clutching the wrench. "We've got to stop him. I should tell the others."

"Don't bother. The other two rangers were blown up in--"

"I meant _Sasha_, Qwark. Clank, can we get reception here?"

"Certainly. I recommend the holo-vid Al designed," the said item flew from Clank's compartment, enlarged, and hovered in Ratchet's face. Almost instantly, Al's yellow spectacled face appeared.

"_Y'ello?"_

"Al!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Where's Sasha?"

"_Oh, hey, Ratchet. She's making a call. You can talk to me if you need to."_

"Fine. Listen, I just saw Nefarious. He's going to attack three planets with new Biobliterators!"

Al's image gasped_, "Are you sure?"_

"Positive. I need you to split three teams up, so--" he stopped and looked at Qwark. "Is the dropship able to be called here?"

"Yes, it--" Qwark couldn't finish his sentence.

"Then make that two teams," Ratchet returned his gaze to the holo-vid, "one for Metropolis, and another for Kyzil Plateau!"

"_What about the third--?"_

"Qwark will be taking that one. It's the Capital."

"_Okay…I'll assemble the team." _A slight pause, then_, "Are you one hundred percent sure that--?"_

"GO!"

"_Err--Right away!"_ the image blacked out before the holo-vid went back inside Clank's body.

"What do you mean I go to Marcadia?" Qwark demanded. "I was sent here by the Capt--err--other Captain to stay with you."

"I know it seems stupid, Qwark," Ratchet spoke above the pelting, "But, right now, I don't have time for this. Nefarious is back, and we have to do everything we can to prevent him from taking over the galaxy….especially now that he's gotten stronger."

"Oh….alright," Qwark said with a defeated sigh. "There's no point in reasoning with you, so I have to--"

"Good."

"………," Qwark lingered for a moment before signalling the ranger to follow him. The robot nodded silently and the two disappeared in the trees, no doubt trying to find another clearing for the dropship to land.

Clank and Ratchet were alone.

"Ratchet, do you think it is wise to wander in the rain wearing only pants, shoes, gloves, a cap, and a chest belt?" Clank asked, concerned as always.

"I'm fine, Clank," Ratchet allowed a small smirk. "Stop worrying."

"Okay, but what are _we _supposed to do?"

Ratchet gave him a serious look.

"….," Clank waited for an answer.

"We're going after Nefarious."


	6. Forest fight

They trekked onward through the jungle. The rain hadn't stopped, and neither had the annoyingly frightening thunder and lightening ceased. Ratchet walked ahead of Clank, literally soaked. His fur was moist, his ears were dropped, his tail dragged in the mud uselessly, and his pants were saturated. He would shiver, ignore it, and fight the urge to fold his arms.

Clank waked in the temporary path his companion made. He offered to stay on Ratchet's back, but the lombax refused, saying it would 'slow him down'.

"Ratchet, don't you think we should head back to the ship?" Clank braved the same question again. "We could get around faster if we were inside a warm vehicle."

"If I need the ship, I'll call it," Ratchet said, not bothering to look. "Nefarious is still on this planet. The little conversation with you and Qwark only gave him a small head start. He's probably in his secret base somewhere…in Nabla Forest."

"I do not think we are in Nabla Forest anymore."

"Wherever we are, Nefarious is here too."

"Ratchet……he could have left this planet long ago."

"….Hmmm," Ratchet stopped. He rubbed his chin in thought, "You're probably right…"

"I am?"

"Yeah, Nefarious would be elsewhere right now. Even IF I didn't see a ship leave, that doesn't mean he's still here."

"So what are you going to do?" Clank might have had a little hope then.

"I'm gonna call the ship," Ratchet pressed a button on his watch. "And you're going to check on Qwark."

"What?" the little robot couldn't believe his……he couldn't believe it.

"Qwark could need some help on Marcadia when he's tracking down the Biobliterator," Ratchet explained. "I'm calling a dropship for you. Let's find a clearing so we can--"

"You're going after him alone?"

Ratchet faced Clank now, towering over him. "Yes, Clank. Anything to say about it?" he asked threateningly.

"………..No…..," Clank said, his eyes saddening.

"Anyway, let's go. I think there's a clearing this way," Ratchet trudged on though the mud.

* * *

They had found a clearing now. Both ships had been sent for and were on their way. The dropship had been called via Al's holo-vid. 

"What's taking my ship so long?" Ratchet muttered as he leaned against a tree, half-sheltered from the rain.

"I do not think it is wise to be under a tree during a storm, Ratchet," Clank pointed out, not really caring about the ship.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. He stood up straight and went further into the forest. "You still haven't answered my question…..," he mumbled childishly.

"It could just be the weather," it was more then obvious that that was a fact.

"I'm gong check on the others. Can I borrow the holo-vid?"

"Here you go," the device flew from Clank's compartment.

"Al, have you located the Biobliterator?" Ratchet asked to the one whose face was there instantly.

"_No, Ratchet," _Al said. Rangers moved in the background of the giant city that was in mid-day._ "We've checked every possible hiding place there is in Metropolis and all the results have come out negative. There are no results from a test conducted on certain energy signatures."_

"Well, keep looking," Ratchet clenched his unarmed fists. "It's gotta be around there somewhere."

"_I'm beginning to think--"_

"Over and out," Ratchet changed the frequency and another face appeared.

"_Yo, Ratchet," _Skidd said with a small smile. Behind him, Kyzil Plateau was approaching the evening. "_Wassup?"_

"Have you found the Biobliterator?" Ratchet cut to the chase, not bothering to ask why Skidd was in charge of the Veldin team.

"_Uh…no, dude,"_ the green man shook his head. _"Nothin' outta the ordinary here, man."_

"Keep searching."

"_Hold on, bro! Are you sure that--?"_

"Goodbye, Skidd," Ratchet switched to another frequency.

"_This is Captain Qwark. How m--Oh, it's you," _his face didn't have the scratch anymore. It must have been Nanotech. In the background, the Presidential Palace stood with no signs of tyhrranoid blood.

"How's the search going?" Ratchet asked.

"_I just got here," _Qwark said, rubbing his nose. _"I haven't started searching yet."_

"Well, get to it then."

"_Did you check on the other two teams?"_

"Yeah. They haven't found anything yet."

Qwark raised a finger to speak, when Ratchet interrupted.

"Don't ask if I'm sure I saw Nefarious, Qwark," Ratchet said irritably. "I already received that question and answered with the same reply."

"_Actually, I was going to ask you if you think Skrunch will be hungry at this time."_

"……"

"_Uhh. Okay then. I'll continue in my search for absolutely NO--!"_

Ratchet switched the monitor off before Qwark could mock him. He sighed as the holo-vid returned to the silent Clank. "No luck."

"I heard."

"I told them where to go," Ratchet clenched his jaw. "I ought to do it myself."

"Do not worry," Clank became optimistic. "The Biobliterators will be found and Dr. Nefarious will be defeated."

"'Tbetter happen," Ratchet muttered.

"….."

They waited in silence for about five minutes before a dropship landed in the centre of the clearing. A ranger stepped out, not daring to take his feet of the door-ramp. He noticed the lombax and robot and gestured to come aboard.

"You better get going," Ratchet jerked his head as a gesture.

Clank looked and gave them eye-contact. He nodded, "Good luck."

And he headed for the dropship. He spoke to the ranger and went inside. The ranger looked at Ratchet, saluted, and headed inside the vessel. The door-ramp closed, and the dropship hovered before zooming off into the cloudy sky.

Ratchet was alone.

"….."

He sighed and sat down at the base of a tree, waiting for _his _ride.

"….."

The air smelled moister then before.

"….."

It seemed as if the rain would go on forever.

Ratchet shivered and folded his arms.

He could have really used a smoke right now, but the weather wouldn't permit it.

"….."

Thunder clapped again and lightening flashed.

Wind began to pick up, creating a rather irritating whistling sound.

"….."

His wrench was placed by his side so its cold metal wouldn't cool his hands.

The ship was taking quite long.

Ratchet smirked, knowing that if the same thing had happened on Planet Aranos, he'd be a pancake.

"….."

His heavy lids lowered around his bloodshot eyes.

He sniffed.

His teeth chattered.

"….."

"Feeling cold, Ratchet?"

"!.!.!.!.!" the lombax jumped, grabbed his wrench, and struck a frightened/threatening pose.

"Annoying isn't it?" Nefarious asked. He leaned his back against a tree with his arms gesturing. "Now robots….. Heh, we don't know the meaning of temperature."

"How come you're still here?" Ratchet seethed, forgetting how cold he really was.

"Eh, just looking to have fun with my favourite rodent," Nefarious said casually as he 'inspected his nails'. "After all, he's fleeing the planet like a coward….."

"You're the coward, Nefarious!" Ratchet angrily pointed with his wrench. "Coming out to attack only when I'm alone!"

"Ratchet," Nefarious' eyes narrowed as he looked at him, "as long as I'm around, you're never alone."

Ratchet equipped his Shock Cannon.

BLAM!

The weapon fired, letting loose a wave of blue.

Nefarious jumped, back-flipped, found the trunk with his feet, and vaulted off. He landed in a role, leapt, and leapfrogged over Ratchet and into the clearing.

The tree which he was leaning against collapsed.

Ratchet turned and Charge Booted into the clearing, missing the tree by inches.

Nefarious was ready. He produced a plasma ball in his hand, "Bring it, rat!" he tossed the ball.

Ratchet jumped.

BLAAAM!

It exploded under him, followed by a blue wave.

The lombax landed, equipped with his N90 Hurricane. He fired.

Nefarious side-stepped the shots, folded his arms, and unfolded them with to duel ray guns. He let red-black laser beams fly.

Ratchet side-jumped, and didn't have enough time to land.

Nefarious blurred at him, missing the shots, and hit the lombax in the sternum with his gun. WHAP!

"Nnngh!" Ratchet stumbled backwards.

Nefarious concentrated and shot a hologram. The clone raised a fist and went straight for the lombax.

Ratchet regained his senses, but not in time. He was punched hard in the jaw.

"Getting sloppy, Ratchet!" Nefarious threw ten plasma balls.

Ratchet rubbed his chin, and jumped several times.

"Hahahahahaaha!" Nefarious laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" Ratchet equipped his Decimator and shot missiles.

Nefarious ducked, rolled, and performed a limbo.

"Just get hit!" Ratchet shouted.

"You want me to make it easy?" Nefarious put his fists on his hips. "Fine. Now powers or guns from now on other than flying." He sprinted.

Ratchet fired his Decimator again.

Nefarious jumped the missiles and landed right in front of Ratchet.

"HAAA!" the lombax swung his rocket launcher horizontally.

Nefarious batted it away and swept his leg out.

Ratchet jumped and hyper-struck with the still equipped weapon.

Nefarious leaned right, did a hand-stand, and spun on his arms while doing a split.

Ratchet blocked with his Decimator, preventing being hit in the side. He slid through the mud.

Nefarious pushed himself off the ground. He landed on his feet and dusted his arms off. "I remember when I was organic…that I couldn't do that cool move."

"From what I remember in your archives," Ratchet replaced his Decimator with his wrench, "…you were a loser who was picked on in school."

"Blah-blah-blah!" Nefarious moved his hand like a sock puppet. He spoke in an exaggeratedly stupid voice, "'I'm Ratchet and the best I can do is make someone feel bad about something that happened over twenty years ago'." He put his fists on his hips, "It sickens me when you're weak."

"It sickens me when you're around," Ratchet retorted.

"It sickens me, how your internal organs will look splattered all over the ground while your body is stuffed and mounted in my office!"

"….."

"Well," Nefarious placed a finger to his chin in an un-cute thinking pose while looking up, "actually………it won't! AH HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HA--!"

"HRAAAAGH!" Ratchet interrupted him with a warcry while charging, his wrench swinging madly.

Nefarious' eyes widened, but only for a second. He ducked one swipe, missed a kick, and punched with a growl of his own, "HYIAAAAHH!"

CLUUNK!

Ratchet blocked, and kicked.

Nefarious caught his foot with his other hand. BONK! He head-butted Ratchet.

Ratchet winced.

"HOOO-AHHH!" Nefarious jump-kicked him in the chest.

Ratchet fell on his back.

Nefarious approached him and leaned over so much, that their faces were almost touching. "Know this, Ratchet," he said as the rain kept going, "I'm about to unleash the greatest attack on Solana, and having someone in my way annoys the heck out of me."

Ratchet didn't respond nor move, but his face kept the same expression: a scowl.

"You squishies are a parasite to this place we call 'Home'," Nefarious continued. "I didn't know the beauty of being a robot until I accidentally became one on Planet Magmose."

"……."

"And now….I'm going to be the one to liberate this galaxy from top to bottom," his eyes thinned menacingly. "We'll meet again very soon."

And with that--WHOOOOSH--he blurred away in a stream of dark blue.

Ratchet grunted, brought his knees to his face, and kicked himself to his feet. He looked around, "…"

Nefarious was gone.

Ratchet took a deep breath and exhaled. He lowered his head to a depressing position, knowing that he had failed.

A humming sound forced him to look towards the clouds.

His ship had finally arrived. It landed some feet away, and the cockpit's lid opened, allowing rain to fall in.

Ratchet cursed. His vessel arrived right after the fight. There was no use complaining; the ship could fill up with water. He walked to it briskly, jumped in, and pressed the 'Close' button. He was sheltered.

* * *

Rain created a loud pelting sound on the tough glass. 

"I may not have beaten you," Ratchet said as he placed his wrench in Clank's seat, "but I have a good mind to know where you'll go."

He inputted the coordinates to a planet.

The ship hummed to life.

* * *

It hovered, lingered, and shot up to the sky with a **_SHOOOOOOOM!_**. 


	7. Conversations

"Helga," Sasha called the random-passing robot. She was at her chair in the Bridge. Three rangers and Helga where present other than herself. The one who was called approached the Phoenix's Captain.

"Vhot?" the obese one demanded.

"Where is Al?" Sasha asked. "And Agent McMarxx?"

"Hmmph!" Helga huffed and folded her bionic arms in front of her large chest. "They went off to search for thlee Biobliterators," she spoke. "Ratchet told them to, and that Dr. Nefarious is back. Even Qwark went."

"When did this happen?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"What?.!" Sasha was outraged. "And you're telling me this now, why?" she asked with a frown.

Helga wasn't intimidated. "You were busy with your 'call'."

"I was calling Commissioner David, and asking him to investigate for me," Sasha explained. She sighed, but then asked, "Did you say Ratchet sent them?"

"Yah," Helga nodded.

"And he said Nefarious is back?"

"Mmhmm," another nod. "'E said he even fought him."

Sasha brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Thank you, Helga. That will be all."

The pigtailed one shoved off without a word.

"You," Sasha pointed at a ranger, "tell me where the last dropships were taken."

The robot stopped what he was doing and told the Marcadian, "Al and Skidd took two separate ones to Kerwan and Veldin, followed by Qwark who already had his. He went to Marcadia. And then, Ratchet ordered one for Clank, asking for it to go to Marcadia like Qwark."

"Did they take means of communication?"

"Yes. They all have personal holo-vids."

"Patch me through to all of them from my work station."

The ranger saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Sasha sat in her seat, muttering, "Tells everyone to just up and leave without a proper plan or asking me permission…"she typed, her fingers tapping every key without a single typo.

"Connection established, Cap'n!" the ranger cackled from his work station.

"Good. Return to work," the Captain said. Her blue eyes watched as the screen was divided into four sections, each one displaying a different face with a different background. "This is Captain Sasha. Come in," she was growing tired of saying that.

_"Greetings, Captain."_

_"Hey there, Sasha." _

_"Yo!"_

_"This is Captain Qwark speaking. How may I--?"_

"Is what I heard true?" Sasha disrupted the fourth speaker's speech. "That Ratchet told all of you to go and search for Biobliterators?"

_"Indubitably!" _Qwark exclaimed loudly with a frown. _"He kept saying that Nefarious was back, and he made me and Clank--mostly Clank--come to the Capital to search one of the three Biobliterators."_

"Did any of you find them?"

_"Sadly, no."_

_"Negative."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Nope."_

_"Ratchet was quite passionate about it," _Clank droned. _"I have never seen him so angry."_

"This happened on Florana?"

_"Correct. Ratchet says that he confronted Dr. Nefarious, and that he was told about three Biobliterators set to attack and hidden at Kyzil Plateau, Metropolis, and the Capital City."_

"Did any of you actually see Nefarious?"

_"I couldn't; I was here. And so was Skidd."_

"_Yup."_

"I was talking to Clank and Qwark."

_"If I saw him, we wouldn't have this problem……"_

_"No, Captain. Apparently, Ratchet was the only one who saw him."_

"And then he told you to search…. Is that right?"

_"Indeed."_

_"Right."_

_"Correctomundo!"_

_"Yup. Anymore questions, Coman--?"_

"Ahem!"

_"--err, Captain?"_

"Yeah. What did Ratchet say?"

Clank spoke_, "He told me he to go and check on Captain Qwark."_

_"Hey! I don't need to be 'checked on'!"_

"And what was _he_ going to do?"

_"…………..He didn't say…… He just said that Qwark would need help and--"_

"_I don't need help!"_

_"--Qwark, please. He just announced he'd be calling his ship. I doubt he's on Florana anymore…," _his voice lingered.

"So…Ratchet sent all of you to search for Biobliterators while we have no idea where he's going. That right? You have no idea where he's going?" Sasha spoke to them firmly.

_"……"_

_"……"_

_"……"_

_"……"_

No one had anything to say. Not even Qwark.

Sasha sighed, her sleepy eyes closing, "I see."

Al tried_, "We can always--"_

"I'll do it," Sasha interrupted. "All of you…get back to your searches. I'll talk to Ratchet and ask him some questions."

_"I advise you not to offend him, Captain," _Clank said sombrely. _"He's rather temperamental."_

_"I agree."_

_"You said it, man."_

_"Nnngh! It's Chairman Drek all over again!"_

"I'll speak to him as I please," it was like a school principle correcting four misbehaving students. "Over and out."

_"Bye."_

_"Err, see you later, Captain."_

_"Qwark out."_

Three images blacked out, causing the fourth one to cover the whole screen…lingering.

"Yes?" Sasha assumed not everything that needed to be said was said.

_"Uhh, Cap'n. There's something……I gotta tell you…"_

"What is it?"

* * *

Ratchet guided his ship with ease. In fact, he didn't have to, because the vessel was set in autopilot. His brow was stiff from the perpetual frown. His eyes were starring right ahead…the infinite regions of space. Thanks to a new gadget Gadgetron developed, he was now dry. The voice of Darla Gratch flowed through the ship from its radio. The lombax was hoping that she would be talking about something that would contain a clue as to where Nefarious might be other than where the lombax was headed. 

Seconds passed. It seemed like hours until the destination.

Ratchet tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He was tired. The unsuccessful fight wore him out. His lids grew heavier and heavier. Sleep began to triumph in a 'battle' to stay awake.

He yawned, stretching his arms (the right more than the left).

Then a beeping sounded, indicating an incoming call.

He shook off the sleep and pressed a button.

Sasha's serious face appeared_, "Hello, Ratchet. Where are you headed?"_

"S-Sasha," he blurted. He put on a fake smile, "What a surprise. How are you?" it was pathetic and futile.

_"Nice try, hotshot,"_ it would have fit, but she didn't smirk. She asked again_, "Where are you headed?"_

Ratchet yawned.

_"You're looking sleepy. Maybe, you should take a break."_

"I'm fine." He immediately changed to, "On Planet Florana, we--"

_"I know; Qwark and Clank filled me in," _she knew Ratchet was straying away. _"They haven't found the Biobliterators."_

"Tell them to keep searching. There's only two hours left--"

_"Ratchet," _Sasha held a gloved hand to the screen in order to silence him. _"I just want to know where you're headed."_

"I forgot the name," Ratchet said stupidly.

_"Uh huh. Ooh!" _a fake girly gasp. _"I've downloaded the coordinates from your ship."_

Ratchet sweatdropped.

_"Let's cut to the chase, Ratchet. We need to talk about your obsession with--"_

"Listen," it was Ratchet's turn to interrupt. "I was the only one to see Nefarious, yes. I was the only one to fight him, yes. And he was only there when I was alone, yes. If you don't believe me, look all around you; tyhrranoids are attacking per his request."

_"Probably, but I'm not so sure. A special team was sent to--"_

"Okay," Ratchet just wanted the conversation to end. "You do it your way…and I'll do it mine. Right now, I'm headed to a location where Nefarious might be."

_"But, Ratchet--"_

"Later, Sasha," the lombax sighed and turned the frequency off.

Her face disappeared.

Ratchet annoyingly exhaled through his nose. "Just…stay out of my way," it was so soft, not even he could hear it.

Now, he really needed to sleep. The destination wasn't far, so……………..the lombax let his eyes close.

* * *

"This is Sasha. I need to talk to you again." 

_"Yes?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Wassup…..?"_

_"Hi there. This is--"_

"Forget about the search," Sasha informed. "I'm sending you coordinates to a planet. Go there, and you'll find Ratchet," she typed.

_"But, Captain," _Al began_, "…..what about the search?"_

"Tell the rangers you're with to continue with out you. Ratchet is the one who needs help."

_"Affirmative."_

_"Got it."_

_"Gotcha."_

_"Right-o."_

All four of them disappeared, leaving Sasha to tell a ranger to set a course to the selected planet.

* * *

One hour later… 

Ratchet stirred in his ship. His ears perked up. He stretched. He looked outside the cockpit.

He was there.

He immediately stepped out of his ship…

* * *

…and landed on hard metal. 

And he looked.

"……"

The sky was similar to Veldin's. In that, there was no sky. However, a field of purple mist--probably the ozone--shielded the planet like a translucent blanket. Pterodactyls flew to and fro, some of them screaming. There was some vegetation. Large pieces of a once powerful ship littered the jaggedly rocky site. The large ship itself was there as it always had. Now, it was covered with moss in some places. The path was still visible, and robots could have still been there. Ratchet didn't care. His mind was set on returning to the giant scrapheap.

"Nefarious…..I know you're here somewhere."

He equipped his Rift Ripper and jumped.


	8. Return to the Leviathan

BOOOM!

A large, worthless piece of metal that blocked an entrance was blown to bits from the outside. Ratchet stepped in. He was slightly bruised. In his lowered hands, his Nitro Eruptor was equipped. And in his mouth, there was another cigarette one millimetre away from being useless. He spat the thing out and crushed under his booted foot. He looked around silently.

The room he was in was slightly tilted. This was the control room of the Leviathan. Glass shards of broken computers covered the floor where they could without sliding off. Railings were broken and rusted. Moss was present in some places, and some holes in the ceiling let some light shine in. Nefarious' old chair was still there and intact.

Ratchet slowly walked across the bridge. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered Qwark's funny retort towards Nefarious' comment about the superhero gaining weight.

_"Why're you smiling, Ratchet?"_

He frowned at the voice. "What's it to you?" he shot back. His breath reeked of cigarette smoke. He stopped halfway on the bridge and strained his ears for the voice's location.

_"Just curious, is all," _Nefarious commented. _"I've hardly seen you smile today."_

"If you must know--Nefarious--…I was thinking about that joke Qwark made about Courtney Gears." The same smile came, "It was rather smart of him."

_"There's a time to joke and there's a time not to!" _Nefarious' voice barked.

Ratchet should have been amused. Instead, he said with narrowed eyes, "Come out and fight."

A mockingly childish gasp sounded, followed by_, "So soon, Ratchet? But what about--?"_

"Come out and face me!" Ratchet lost his temper and fired his Nitro Eruptor, reducing an old console to scrap.

_"Wow, you really are temperamental…"_

No matter how much Nefarious spoke, Ratchet couldn't find the location of the evil robot….until a kick to the back sent him stumbling forward.

Ratchet immediately spun around and shot another bomb from his weapon. Nefarious, who was standing in its path, simply ducked. An explosion of bright light occurred, showing a pointy-headed silhouette.

"You're pretty quick," Nefarious said. "…But I'm quicker." He blurred forward and landed a fist straight into Ratchet's stomach.

The lombax's eyes bulged wide. He coughed and dropped the Nitro Eruptor as he was allowed to sink to his knees. He now rested on all fours, panting, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen.

"C'mon, Ratchet," Nefarious said, pacing around him with his hands behind his back while never taking his solid-red eyes off him, "…..this isn't like old times."

"You mean…," Ratchet wheezed, "…when I…..b-beat you..?"

"Pfft, all I remember is that you couldn't beat me without your weapons!" Nefarious screeched. "What kind of hero is that? At least Qwark used his fists! You're a pathetic example of heroism!"

"A-And you're…a pathetic…..example of…v-villainy….!"

Nefarious stopped. He bent down and grabbed Ratchet's right ear, forcing the lombax to look at him.

"Is that so?" Nefarious asked.

"Y-Yes…."

The ear was released. Nefarious walked and stopped in front of Ratchet, who was beginning to get up.

"Do you know what this is?" he pointed at his left wrist. A watch that was suddenly there was wrapped around it.

"Some sort of doomsday thingy?" Ratchet muttered.

Nefarious' eyes changed their shape slightly to emphasise that he was frowning, "You're not even close."

"What is it?"

"I want you to guess."

"Just say it…"

"Not until you guess wrong for about twenty times and--"

"Just SAY IT!"

"Jeeze, you need anger management," Nefarious pointed.

"And you need better things to do other than endanger the lives of innocent--!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it," Nefarious interrupted. He could have been rolling his eyes.

"……Just tell me what that is," Ratchet was ready to reach for his Nitro Eruptor.

The robot 'sighed', "It's an Anything-Guise."

"….."

"Kinda like the Tyhrra-Guise and Holo-Guise--BUT!--This can allow the user to take any form he or she pleases," his eyes narrowed in their trademark mischievousness. "Like this…" he pressed one of the buttons.

FFFWWWWSHSHSHSHPP!

Ratchet's eyes widened. He coughed once, either from the cigarette or the punch, and reached for his weapon.

"Aaagh!" he yelled as the flat side of a six-foot blade came down on his hand. He starred in horror and utter disbelief.

Instead of Nefarious, Chainblade stood. Blades and steroids and all. The gladiator winked a red eye and spoke in Nefarious' high and raspy voice_, "Let's test this new gadget, eh?"_

Ratchet's jaw trembled. The cold blade was removed from his gloved hand. He picked up his Nitro Eruptor, and stepped back a little. "I don't know what that is or what else you've learned, but I…." his voice lingered.

_"Yessssss….?" _'Chainblade' leaned his head to the side.

"…I'm still going to destroy you!" Ratchet replaced his weapon with the Multi-Disc Gun.

_"We'll see…," _'the gladiator' grinned like a Cheshire Cat and raised his blades.

* * *

Clank and Qwark sat in silence inside the dropship they where in. They sat on the same bench with four rangers on the opposite one. As usual, the vessel was set to autopilot, knowing exactly where to go. 

However, Qwark had no idea of the destination, "Hey, Clank, you wouldn't perhaps know where--?"

"Planet Zeldrin," the robot interrupted as if the two words had been all he knew. His head rotated slightly to the right, "The crash site of the Leviathan, to be precise."

"Oh…..right," Qwark nodded and folded his large arms as he lade back against the wall.

Fifteen seconds.

Qwark leaned over and whispered in the place where Clank would have a right ear_, "You and Ratchet didn't tell anyone that I--?"_

"No."

"……Okay…..," Qwark sat back up. It was clear that Clank wasn't in the mood to talk.

The rangers spoke about something.

"I think Nefarious would most likely attack Veldin next," one of them said.

"Weren't you payin' attention, H-34?" another pointed. "Another team went there and found nothing."

"You're both wrong," the third one announced. "Nefarious is gonna attack Veldin, Marcadia, and Kerwan all at once. None of you were paying attention during the briefing."

"I was," the fourth one spoke.

"'Cept you, Z-66."

"How much time left until the attack?" H-34 asked.

"'Round half an hour," the second mentioned.

"Let's hope that our partners find the Biobliterators," Z-66 said.

"Amen."

"You 'n' me both."

"Ditto."

"Say, anyone know why _we're_ not searching?" the second inquired.

"Well, G-29, I think it's cuz Sasha's worried 'bout Ratchet," the third spoke.

Z-66 looked at H-34, "Say, didn't you escort the Sarge to the Palace on Marcadia?"

"Yeah," the third agreed. "Weren't you?"

G-29 just listened.

"Yeah…I was," H-34 explained. He went on, "He was kinda serious and cocky at the same time. He was determined to beat the 'noids on his own…He didn't even mind the fact that Clank wasn't by his side."

"That's deep, man," Z-66 murmured electronically.

"Looks like our beloved Sarge has changed…," G-29 mused.

"He's probably gonna turn into a heartless monster hell-bent on beating Dr. Nefarious as if his life depended," Z-66 inputted.

Clank flinched un-robot-like, but let that slide.

"Uhh….sirs?"

Qwark and Clank looked.

The second ranger was pointing at the ship's screen. "Coordinates say we're here."

"Arighty," Qwark stood up and pointed at the rangers, "I want you four on your….err toes. Ratchet might need restraining," he felt that Clank was about to speak, so he added with a raised finder, "MIGHT."

**"Yes, sir," **the rangers said in unison with a salute.

"I've also got the locations of the other dropships," the same ranger said. "They will be following us."

"Nice."

* * *

"Oomff!" Ratchet's back met an old holo-vid screen. He was bleeding from his lower lip and his fur was ruffled. 

The 'Thugs-4-Less Leader' stood over him, talking in the deep and raspy voice_, "Wassamatter? Youz too weak ta fight an unarmed thug?"_

"What do you expect, Nefarious?.!" Ratchet exclaimed with a clenched jaw. "Rrrrghh!" he got to his feet and ran at the copy.

The 'Leader' grabbed Ratchet's head, and used the momentum to hurl the lombax into the old chair.

"Nnngh!" Ratchet winced as his lower back hit the part where one's thighs should be.

The 'Leader' grinned and returned to normal. Nefarious put his hands on his hips, "Feeling tired?"

"N-No..!" Ratchet spat.

"Really?"

"What do you THINK?"

"Not even a teensy, wittle bit?" Nefarious teased as he put a hand up with the forefinger and thumb two centimetres away from one another.

"Why don't you grow up?" Ratchet grunted.

"Why don't you DIE? HA!" Nefarious let loose a red toxic cloud from his hands.

Ratchet's eyes bugged from the unexpected attack. He was expecting some more taunting. Nevertheless, he reacted by equipping his Swingshot, firing it, and being pulled out of the chair.

The hook had caught the ceiling right above him. Ratchet bent at the right angle, found the ceiling with his feet, made the Swingshot release its hook, and vaulted down towards Nefarious while letting out a warcry.

The evil robotic scientist back-stepped.

Ratchet landed in a nimble handstand, and pushed himself up to his feet. He swung a fist, "HIYY-YAAAAHH!"

"Hhhrrg!" Nefarious caught it.

Ratchet high-kicked at Nefarious' side.

Nefarious blocked it, using both hands.

Ratchet punched again. Nefarious swiftly blocked with his forearm. Ratchet grabbed that arm, jumped and attempted to 'swing' into Nefarious by pulling himself into him. The robot saw it coming and jumped while flinging the lombax under him.

Ratchet slid on his butt and tail, vaulted off the console under the holo-vid, slid the way he came, held his breath, and kicked up while balancing on his upper back and shoulder blades.

Nefarious would have been hit in the groin, not that it hurt. Instead, he grabbed Ratchet's ankles and hurled him over the chair.

"Daaaa--OOF!" Ratchet tumbled across the bridge. He groaned and stared with a clenched jaw, "WHY aren't you getting hit?"

Nefarious walked around the chair. He said, "Don't ask me. You're the one missing." He leaned against the chair ever so casually, "However, you are putting up more of a fight, I must say. Qwark wasn't so athletic."

"Qwark and I have nothing in common," Ratchet seethed. "And, apparently, weapons don't work on you," he added.

"They would," Nefarious closed his red eyes and shrugged, "if you could aim."

"You're really starting to bug me, Nefarious."

"Bleh," Ratchet was waved off. "You're wasting your time then. If anything, you should be trying to find the Biobliterators. Only fifteen minutes left."

"Search teams were already assembled," Ratchet began walking.

"Pfft, a simple 'team' won't help," Nefarious waved his arms around and stood up straight. "The Biobliterators will go off and you won't be able to stop them," he growled/whispered before letting out another high-pitched laugh, "AH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH--!"

"Stop that laughing!" Ratchet yelled and equipped his Quantum Whip. He swung the thing.

Nefarious jumped, hovered, and landed in front of Ratchet with a punch.

WHAM!

* * *

"Look!" Al pointed. "That entrance over there!" 

Him, Skidd, Qwark, Clank, and twelve rangers had managed to enter the ruins of the Leviathan.

"Shh!" Qwark hissed. "I think I hear something…."

They listened.

Sounds of someone taking a beating could be heard from inside.

"Rangers," Clank began as he faced them. The robots stood at attention. "I want six of you to stay here and guard the door. If Nefarious is really here, then you must keep him busy until Ratchet can--"

"Ahem," the man in green cleared his throat.

"--or Captain Qwark can attack him themselves."

**"Yes, sir," **six of them saluted without another word and faced different directions.

"The rest of you are required to follow me," Clank concluded.

**"Yes, sir!"**

The ten walked in, Qwark up front, Skidd lagging behind silently.

What they saw made them stare. All of them.

Ratchet was moving round Nefarious' old chair. His movements were erratic. He was constantly flinching and grunting in pain for no reason. It was as if he was fighting something invisible. Or rather being beaten up by something invisible.

He was in a mess. His trousers were torn, his fur was messier, and he was bleeding from a fresh scratch on his belly. He suddenly stopped when he noticed he was being watched. He yelled out, "NEFARIOUS! BLOCK THE ENTRANCE!"

The rangers ran towards the opening, standing in a line. The rest stayed where they where.

"Ratchet?" Al cocked his head to the side. "What's going on?"

The lombax ran to the group, yelling, "What're you doing here?.! You're supposed to be searching for the Biobliterators!"

"Another group is--" Al began, but was cut off by Qwark.

"There are no Biobliterators!" he yelled. "There is no Nefarious!"

"What the heck?.!" Ratchet squealed as if Qwark was the stupidest person he ever knew. "You just saw him fighting me!"

"What I saw was you playing a game of charades at a stupid time in a carcase of a ship!"

"Are you insane?" Ratchet pointed at himself, "You think I did this to myself?"

"I dunno," Qwark glared. "Self-mutilation seems like the next thing out of your habits! Like smoking!"

Ratchet's eyes widened. A reflex made him look at Skidd in shock, "You told--?"

"I can smell it in your breath, Ratchet!" Qwark barked.

Ratchet was about to retort, when something caught his eye.

Nefarious was standing behind Al, pointing a ray gun at his temple. The rangers and Skidd didn't seem to notice this.

"AL, LOOK OUT!" Ratchet ignored Qwark.

"Huh?" the technician looked around. "What?"

"Nefarious was right next to you!" Ratchet passed Qwark.

"He was?.?.?" Al was ready for a heart attack.

Skidd looked around silently.

"How come you didn't see him?" Ratchet pointed at the rangers.

"B-But, Sarge..," one of them stammered. "We didn't see anything."

Ratchet panted, enraged.

"Hey, we're not done yet," he heard Qwark say.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and turned around, "Aw, put a sock in it, Qw--"

Nefarious was about to slit the superhero's' throat with a dagger.

"NEFARIOUS! TO YOUR LEFT!"

Qwark looked to his right. "I don't see anything."

Ratchet ignored Qwark's bad sense of direction, and yelled, "He's behind you!"

Qwark swiftly turned around, but found nothing.

"I didn't see anything," Al said as he stepped up.

"Then you're all blind!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Stay at the door," he passed Qwark and made for Nefarious' chair, "I'm going to--AAAAAAAGH!"

Everyone starred in shock.

Ratchet had been zapped by a green laser. Everyone's eyes fell on Clank, whose antenna was glowing that exact colour. His eyes closed sadly, "Ratchet needs help."

"I agree," Al approached the smoking unconscious body. "This could be serious. I'm calling Sasha."

"Here's the holo-vid," the screen floated from Clank's compartment.

Al punched in the frequency as Qwark hauled Ratchet over his shoulder.

_"Captain Sasha here," _the cazar's face said. _"What's going on?"_

"We've found Ratchet, Captain," Al said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We think he might be hallucinating."

"Pffft!" Qwark huffed. "'Think'?"

_"Bring him back to the Phoenix."_

"Roger. Al out."


	9. Tragic, harsh, and nefarious

Ratchet woke up. His headache was still there. His vision returned to normal as he blinked a few times. He was in the Phoenix infirmary, and the only person there. Various types of medical equipment were set up around the darkly lit room.

He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He tried moving his arms and legs, but to no avail. His neck turned to see. His eyes widened when he found he was strapped to a medical bed via leather restraints around his wrists and ankles. His shoes, gloves, aviator's helmet, watch, and belt strap were gone. He was only wearing his pants. His tail shook uselessly under him.

He noticed that the wounds were healed, except for a small plaster over his left bicep. He could just see it through his peripheral vision.

"Nnngh! Rrrggf!" Ratchet grunted as he tried to tear through the restraints. He stopped when he heard voices. His tired eyes moved towards the sliding door. Through the reflecting glass, he could make out two silhouettes. They were of Sasha and Al. The voices were muffled.

_Schhhwishh._

The automatic door slid open, and Sasha stepped in. Another swish and the door closed. The ship Captain took a seat on a stool besides the left side of the bed, and crossed her legs.

"Hello, Ratchet," Sasha said with a stern face. "Nice to see you're finally awake."

Ratchet didn't answer. Then, a horrible thought came to mind. With raised eyebrows and wide eyes, he exclaimed, "The Biobliterators! We have to--!"

"Ratchet," Sasha cut him off, "it's been over four hours….. Nothing has happened."

"It must be another of Nefarious' tricks then!" Ratchet pressed.

She sighed. "There are no Biobliterators."

"……………Well, why am I here then?"

"You were brought here for testing, Ratchet," Sasha explained. "We're worried about you. We want to help you."

"…"

"You keep saying that you saw Dr. Nefarious. Yet, when you pointed him out, no one else saw him." She took another breath, "You're extremely angry about something which we have no idea about. You could be hallucinating."

"'Hallucinating'?" Ratchet raised his voice. "I'm NOT HALLUCINAT--!"

"Keep your voice down," Sasha interrupted coldly. "I'm right here."

"I'm not hallucinating! I had scars to prove that I was fighting someone!"

Sasha seemed doubtful.

Ratchet glared. "Don't tell me 'they're self-inflicted'."

"I have no idea what to believe," she looked to the floor sadly. "The team I sent to investigate hasn't come up with any results yet."

"Why am I restrained?" Ratchet demanded.

"Why do you think?.!" Sasha pointed with a gloved hand. "To keep you from running off and killing yourself."

"I'm not going to kill myself!" Ratchet yelled. "I'm not going crazy! I'm just trying to stop Nefarious!"

"How can you be so sure he's back?"

"Tyhrranoids are everywhere!" Ratchet cried. "They attacked the Palace, and ambushed us on Florana! They even attacked the Phoenix!"

"That's not good enough," Sasha told him. "They could just be surviving tyhrranoids still believing the war hasn't ended!"

"Then, why would they attack several months later? HUH?.?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasha scowled.

"Pffft," Ratchet looked away with a stiff brow, "……figures."

"This isn't like you, Ratchet!" Sasha stood up as she let it all out. "At first, it began as a simple task. You scanned once a day for an hour before turning in. Then, it got worse……" She heaved a heavy sigh, "You started doing it more often…so much, that you bought a work station to replace Qwark's old cage. It went further downhill from there! You devoted less time to your friends, and went out less. You hired a research team to drain the lakes near the Command Centre on Mylon. When the results came out negative, you still didn't let it go." She sniffed. "You began to spend more time in that room than any other. You smoke, for Heaven's sake! Are you going to obsess about Nefarious until you die from it?.!"

"……," Ratchet starred at her.

She continued. "Everything's falling apart, Ratchet……. WE are falling apart… no, we already fell apart..," she sniffed. "Don't you care?"

"How do you know I smoke?" it was amazing. It was as if all Ratchet heard was the part about him smoking. He didn't seem to care about anything else his ex said.

"Does it matter?.!" Sasha's eyes watered. It was the most unprofessional thing she did.

"I told Skidd not to--" his muttering was silenced.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?.!.?.!.?.!"

Ratchet's body jerked at her outburst. That was it though. He remained silent after. Cold.

Sasha looked at him with an astonished expression. Her eyes narrowed, "So that's it then…. You're not going to say anything at all?"

"……"

"Okay then," she sighed. "Be that way. We'll figure something out."

"……"

Without another word, she left the infirmary.

_Scchwishh._

The door swished shut and Ratchet was alone.

He sighed sadly.

"That was really cold, man."

Ratchet gasped, "Nefarious?"

"The one and only," he stepped out from behind a curtain, and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Now how can you be so disrespectful to her?"

"Mind your own business!" Ratchet pulled at his restraints, trying to be free so he could pulverise the robot.

"You really have issues."

"It's your fault!" Ratchet growled with animosity. "You're the reason all of this happened to me!"

"Am I?" Nefarious remarked. "I beg to differ, squishy. Y'see, I'm just the villain who's trying to take over the galaxy and so on. After my supposed defeat, YOU'RE the one who decided to change his life and turn into a stinky hermit." He grabbed the railings at the foot of the bed and leaned over, his face nearing Ratchet's as he spoke, "You're the one who's ruining everything, you single, squishy, scrawny, smoking, skunk!"

After fighting the robot so long, Ratchet couldn't even bare to look at Nefarious. He couldn't deny it; Nefarious, despite his immaturity, was absolutely right. Everyone was right…from Nefarious to Sasha. The lombax couldn't hold back a small tear that fell down his left cheek.

Nefarious stopped leaning and stood up straight. He made his way to the right side of the bed…towards a tray of medical tools. "Hurts, don't it, Ratchet?" he picked up a scalpel. "If you hold still, I promise to put you out of your misery."

Ratchet sniffed. He was looking straight ahead, not at nefarious, so he didn't notice what the robot had picked up. He sniffed, "I h-hate you…Nefa-arious. Y-You've ruined m-me….." another sniff.

"Awww, don't cry, Ratchet," Nefarious actually placed a cold palm on his shoulder. "You obviously haven't been listening to me. That's alright," He walked towards the middle of the room, hiding the scalpel from Ratchet's gaze, "I was never listened to when I was young."

Ratchet hiccupped.

"Torment is what drives someone to villainy," Nefarious said seriously. "Not corruption. Chairman Drek was just money-hungry. It's a good thing you defeated him. Otherwise, I'd have no planets to conquer. Heh…"

"…."

"You're so lucky, Ratchet," Nefarious said with a clenched fist. "You had friends, someone to love and to be loved by, and an army of fangirls. Yet…you threw all that away just because I was never discovered after the Biobliterator II explosion." He relaxed his hand, looked at Ratchet with hard red eyes, "Why?"

"S-Since when…..did you c-care?"

"I don't care; I'm just curious."

"……," Ratchet exhaled.

"What? Gonna tell me it's none of my business?"

"Y-You already know the reason, Nef-farious…….," Ratchet chocked. "You just want me to repeat what you said to m-make me feel ba-ad."

"I've been through more anguish in a day then you have all your life!" Nefarious yelled.

Ratchet said nothing.

"Don't go and feel sorry for yourself, Ratchet," Nefarious said harshly. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"Everyone's say-ying…you're not real…."

"They don't know the truth," Nefarious muttered.

A moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Heh," Nefarious shook suddenly. "Heh heh heh heh heh…"

Ratchet squinted in confusion.

"Eh eh heh heh--HAH HAH HAH!" a chuckle, then a laugh, then a horrible cackle. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Nefarious held both arms out like a crucifix, exposing the scalpel.

Ratchet sniffed, "Wh-What's so funny?"

"You're funny," Nefarious pointed the medical tool. "Funny and DEAD!" he leapt towards the lombax.

Ratchet's eyes widened in pure, white horror.

* * *

"Skidd, why are we going to the infirmary?" Qwark asked as he, Clank, and Al followed the Rilgraion down a metallic hall. 

"I swear, dudes," he said, "I heard noises coming from--"

_"NNNRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"_

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the heck was that?" Qwark blurted.

"It totally came from Ratchet's room!" Skidd pointed.

"Good heavens, Ratchet could be in great danger!" Clank jogged ahead.

"Let's go!" Al followed.

* * *

The door swished open and all four people stepped in. 

"Oh my," Al was the first to speak.

Ratchet was gone. The restraints that were keeping him in place were torn to shreds. Machines were pushed aside from some sort of struggle. There was a horrible stench of sweat in the air.

"Where is he?" Qwark ran to another section.

"Up there," Clank pointed.

They looked.

A ventilation duct was open. Various sounds of metal being pounded could be heard echoing from inside.

"Ventilation shaft, dudes!" Skidd exclaimed.

"Quick!" Al panicked. "Get Sasha on the line!"

"Here," Clank said as the holo-vid came up to Al's sweaty face. "I'm going after Ratchet." His antenna and arms turned into propellers and he drifted towards the shaft.

_"Sasha here. Yes, Al?"_

"Sasha," Al panted as Qwark and Skidd inspected the room for anything out of the ordinary, "we have a problem!"


	10. Lights out

"Nope, nothing else," Qwark said as he looked up from inspecting a medical bed. "All that happened was a small struggle and then the ventilation shaft thingy."

Sasha heaved a heavy sigh. She organized a search right after being informed about Ratchet's escape. Al was continually punching digits into an electronic device in his hand, his finger moving a mile a second. Skidd sat on the bed Ratchet occupied. Skrunch, garbed in his 'uniform', stood on Qwark's left shoulder. Helga was also present, folding her arms annoyingly.

"So, you heard a scream?" Sasha wanted to make sure of their statement. "That's all?"

"Yeah," Qwark nodded at her. "We then came here to find the place trashed."

"There was some sort of struggle," Al muttered as he continued pressing buttons.

"That 'n Clank went after 'im," Skidd finished.

"I see," Sasha answered. She noticed Al, "Al, what are you doing?"

"Remember that shot I have Ratchet when he was unconscious?" the techno-genius asked without looking.

Skidd flinched, covering his left arm as if he was the one with the shot.

"Yeah?" Qwark nodded his costumed head.

"That was a camera that will lodge itself behind Ratchet's eye and connect with the optic nerve," Al finished pressing buttons. "It'll be able to see what he sees and project the images to this device," he showed the triangular thing off with a grin. "It monitors his body status as well. I'll also be able to talk to him with this," he held up a headset attached to a microphone. He put them on and attached the wire to the device.

"Let's see," Sasha walked to his left side and craned her neck.

Qwark and Skidd did the same. The former stood behind, given a perfect view by his height. The same for Skrunch. Skidd stood on Al's right side. Helga poked her head and just got a view from between Al's and Sasha's head.

The device Al was talking about was rectangle in shape, like every other device he owned. Half of its face was dedicated to numbered buttons; the other was dedicated to a screen. Al adjusted the volume or frequency from a knob on the bottom left. He straightened his headphones and spoke, "Ratchet…..come in."

* * *

"AL!" Ratchet screamed as he crawled through a vent. He wasn't concerned about the voice in his head. "Get outta there! Nefarious'll destroy you!" 

_"Ratchet, you gotta calm down. Your heart rate is off the charts!" _Al's voice said. _"You could suffer from an attack!"_

The lombax closed his eyes as the light from some room shined in. It was cold and metal. Whether he was chasing or being chased by Nefarious, he had forgotten. His mind was a jumble.

_"Just trust me on this!" _Al's voice exclaimed.

"Nnngh!"

* * *

The screen displayed the blurry image if the vent. Status bars with numbers and symbols were on the left side of the screen. 

"Just let me see what you see!" Al called. "It's necessary if you want to get through this!"

Qwark, Helga and Skidd were silent. Skrunch leaned against Qwark's head. Sasha bit her lip.

* * *

_"Trust me."_

Ratchet took deep breaths. After a third one, he opened his bright green eyes. He looked left to right.

* * *

The camera showed perfectly coloured images of the ventilation system. The status bars highered or lowered to regular levels. Nothing happened. 

Al smiled. "See? There's nothing--"

_**"HAAAH!" **_Nefarious was suddenly onscreen, hurling a fist straight towards Ratchet's face.

"DAAAH!" Al screamed from the surprise, loud volume, and just pure terror. He jumped back as the gadget in his hand crackled with dancing sparks.

The other viewers jumped back.

"Rrrgh!" Al pulled the headphones off as the entire device exploded. He panted.

"What just happened?.!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I dunno!" Al exclaimed. He removed his glasses and polished them with some cloth. "Nefarious may not be there, but Ratchet actually believes he's fighting him…… And Nefarious is winning…"

* * *

WHUMP! Ratchet fell from the vent and into his quarters. The monitors were still on, but so were the screensavers. Other than that, it was dark. However, Ratchet's vision managed to pull through. 

He was cut is some places by the scalpel. They were minor, but they still hurt.

"BONSAI!" Nefarious dived into the room from the vent.

"!" Ratchet rolled to the side.

Nefarious twirled his body and landed in an agile crouch. His head turned in Ratchet's direction.

The lombax hastily got up, his back to the work station he spent so much time on.

Nefarious began his intimidating stroll towards him.

"H-How come the Biobliterators didn't go off?" Ratchet asked as he put up his bare fists.

"Another one of my tricks. HA!" Nefarious hollered.

"You're sickening," Ratchet said. "It disgusts me to even look at you!"

"Then how about this?" Nefarious pressed a button on his watch.

FFFWWWWSHSHSHSHPP!

He was now a regular ranger.

Ratchet squinted.

_"Hey, **Sarge**,"_the 'ranger' said sarcastically. He ran forward and attempted a punch to the lombax's chest.

Ratchet side-stepped and ran to the couch.

The 'ranger' jumped to the ceiling, morphed into something else, and vaulted down.

Ratchet barely avoided the downward attack. He was more horrified to find that Nefarious had taken the form of Al.

The copy frowned behind small, green glasses_, "I can't believe I helped you out on so many occasions! You're a disgrace!" _he pointed a yellow finger.

Ratchet's lip quivered. It wasn't true…was it? Regardless, he was uppercut by 'Al'.

He teetered towards the wall, spun, pushed off the wall, and sped towards 'Al' with a fist. However, he wasn't there, causing Ratchet to grab the back of the sofa as not to lose balance.

THWAP!

He was his in the back of the furry head.

"Aaagh!" he fell to the ground.

_"Whoops! Sorry, dude!" _a surfer accented voice said from above him. _"Lemme help you up."_

Ratchet's entire head was grabbed by a gloved hand. The lombax unleashed a warcry, reached behind him, grabbed the person holding him, and hurled him over his head.

'Skidd' landed on his feet on the other side of the room, next to the automatic doors. He grinned at Ratchet….with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Ratchet couldn't believe it.

'Skidd' removed the stick from his lips. He shrugged_, "What? If everyone's 'hero' is doin' it, why shouldn't I? After all, all the boys 'n girls will be sayin', 'But Ratchet smokes!' to their parents. Some good example you are, dude."_

"RAAAAGH! SHUT UP!" Ratchet yelled and ran with a punch.

'Skidd' put the cigarette back in his mouth and stood absolutely still. At the last second, he quickly moved to his right.

Ratchet's fist not only missed Skidd, but it also went through some of the wall and damaged the controls to the door.

He was trapped.

_"Just you and me now, Ratchet."_

Ratchet's eyes bugged. He quickly pulled his fist out of the wall.

'Captain Qwark' missed him by a millimetre.

"Stop doing this, Nefarious!" Ratchet barked. "Stop using my friends against me!"

"But, Ratchet," 'Qwark' spoke in Nefarious' voice, "Qwark's not your friend, is he?" he made Qwark's face grin.

"Enough! Fight me in your regular form!"

"Hmmmmm, nah!" 'Qwark' charged with a green fist raised.

Ratchet ducked the swing, and kicked him in the knee. 'Qwark' hopped on one leg before kicking at Ratchet with the injured one. Ratchet blocked with both hands, being pushed backwards.

'Qwark' grabbed Ratchet by the torso and hurled him towards the holo-vid.

The lombax slid across the table and onto the floor. His back was against the cold metal under the large holo-vid.

The sound of little feet.

He looked up.

Now, 'Clank' stood on the table. He winked a green eye and raised a small fist……which quadrupled in size. He brought the thing down.

Ratchet didn't move out of the way. Instead, he stayed where he was and tried to push the fist off of him.

'Clank' applied more pressure.

"Nnnngh!" Ratchet sweated bullets.

_"You're much better than that, Ratchet," _he heard 'Clank' say. _"I know you are."_

"Sh-Shut up!"

_"Quiet, boy!" _it was Helga's voice, but Nefarious hadn't changed form.

"HhHHHRAAAA-aaaa-AGH!" Ratchet managed to push the fist to the side, get up and run.

Another copy blocked his way.

Ratchet stopped. He couldn't move.

_"Where do you think you're going, hotshot?" _Sasha frowned at him.

"I..I…," Ratchet probably believed it.

FFFWWWWSHSHSHSHPP!

She changed back to Nefarious.

"Heh…I may be evil, but I'm not _that_ evil," he said.

"That's IT!" Ratchet leapt at him.

Nefarious caught the fist he was he was about to throw and bent Ratchet's hand at an awkward angle.

Ratchet winced as he heard his wrist crack.

Nefarious threw Ratchet to the centre of the dark room.

"How's it feel, Ratchet?" he asked. "You're finally defeated by your enemy."

"I'm not down….," Ratchet said as he weakly climbed to his feet.

"Yet."

"My friends tell me……you're not real," Ratchet spat.

Nefarious' eyes narrowed. In a second, he had Ratchet pinned over the workstation's desk. "We've already covered this, Ratchet," he said into the lombax's face. "Could you have gotten all those beatings, bruises, and scratches from someone that wasn't there?"

Ratchet glared. "I may have been bruised, but you have a single scratch!"

"What do you know?" Nefarious retorted. "I bet you're also an alcoholic! If I could smell, I'd smell Booze!"

Ratchet struggled under his hold.

"I'm the thing that keeps you up at night, the nefarious evil that haunts every dark corner of your _mind_," Nefarious whispered as he stepped away, getting his claws ready.

"'Every dark corner'," Ratchet repeated the words. "Only in my mind……. Only in the dark…" He looked up from the console. "My friends were right! You're not real!"

"Oh yeah?" Nefarious leaned his head to the side.

Ratchet was reaching into one of the workstation's drawers.

"What're you doing?" Nefarious inquired.

"…..," Ratchet kept fumbling.

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"……."

"So, be it! HRAAAGH!" he sprinted with a claw that was determined to slice the lombax's neck.

"Have some of this!" Ratchet finally spoke. He swivelled around with a portable reading lamp. He clicked the switch and the bulb came to life.

Nefarious stopped in mid-sprint. He was twitching. He gasped at the realisation that his clawed hand was blurring, as if it was a hologram that was short-circuiting. He pulled back out of the light and his hand returned to normal.

"I knew it," Ratchet grunted. He moved towards the console.

"R-Ratchet…?" Nefarious seemed unconfident for the first time.

Without saying anything, Ratchet moved the mouse. The screensavers died, revealing bright and live footage of Metropolis, the Capital City, and Kyzil Plateau.

"Aaaagh!" Nefarious jumped further back as he began to frizzle out of existence.

"No one can fight like that…..," Ratchet began his slow walk towards the other side of the room, his bare feet scraping the tiles of the floor. "It's impossible….," he was exhausted.

"Nnngh!" Nefarious attempted to slice the lombax's body as he passed him. His claws went through the lombax like jelly.

Ratchet was at the sleeping area. Casket-like beds with translucent green glass were lined along the wall. He opened each one that was respective of his height. A small light in each one clicked to life.

"AAAGH!" Nefarious screamed. He clutched his head dome-head like it was going to explode.

"You were just too strong," Ratchet spat at him as he began to walk towards the holo-vid.

"TURN THE LIGHTS OFF! NOW!" Nefarious bellowed loudly. He followed Ratchet towards the holo-vid.

"You don't exist anymore!" Ratchet yelled back. "The real Nefarious died long ago!" he turned the holo-vid on and even changed the channel. Static was on.

"NO!" Nefarious was blurring out of the visible spectrum. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Ratchet passed the table, the sofas, the blurring villain, and came to a stop by the main light switch besides the door.

"No………..," Nefarious faced him in the dimly lit room. **_"NO!"_**

He ran with an outstretched claw.

"Lights out, Nefarious," Ratchet responded and hit the switch.

The room immediately brightened, and Nefarious blurred out of existence completely.

Ratchet slumped down to his knees, weary.

"_Ratchet?"_ a robotic voice called.

He looked up.

Clank was hovering down to the floor via propellers. He noticed Ratchet, and his mouth gapped as a show of gasping, "Ratchet!"

Ratchet, knowing that he was safe, allowed unconsciousness to take over his body.


	11. Epilogue and Appendix

"I think he's coming to, dudes!" Skidd said, excited as he leaned over the bed.

"You think?" Helga blabbered.

Ratchet's eyes were only half open, and he was already being spat on (accidentally) by Helga. He sat up quickly.

"Whoa! Easy, Ratchet!" Al gently shoved Skidd aside so he could grab the lombax's shoulder. "You took quite a fall."

"I'm fine," Ratchet calmly said as he pulled the wires from his arm. "Seriously this time."

He was back in the infirmary, sitting on the bed he was in earlier, this time, unrestrained. Again, all the wounds he received were healed by Nanotech. Everyone else was present too.

"Ratchet, it is good to see you awake," Clank greeted pleasantly from the stool he stood on.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," Qwark said with a roll of his eyes.

"Like, where the heck do we begin, man?" Skidd couldn't help but smile as he palmed his forehead/visor.

"I'll start," Sasha said.

"Finally," Qwark said loudly. "I've been working my butt for the past--"

Sasha was glaring at him again.

"….," he 'zipped his mouth shut' and sat on another bed.

"There was a probe inside you that took over your nervous system," Sasha announced, her hands behind her back professionally. "This caused you to see, hear, and feel Nefarious when he wasn't even there."

"That explains a few things," Ratchet rubbed his head. "And the annoying headache."

"Another side-effect was your frustrated behaviour and useless determination."

Qwark scoffed, "Pffft. More like ten times a time of the m--"

"Ahem!"

"……………………sorry."

"It was used against enemies during war years ago," Al said. "It only became illegal two Kerwan decades ago."

"Where is this…..'probe'?" Ratchet asked.

"Right here," Al held out a plastic container. "It's microscopic, but can't get through this baby. I have a lot of deprogramming to do before I send it to one of the galaxy's suns."

"But how did that thing get inside me?" Ratchet questioner.

"There are many ways," this time Clank spoke. "Injections through needles--"

"Dude! Enough with the needles!"

"Sorry, Skidd. It can also enter your body, through dust… from another victim--it can travel on its own once the victim has died--… food…drink…laser beams--"

"That's it!" Ratchet interrupted. "I remember!"

"Of course….," Al also recalled. "The rangers said they saw you getting zapped by a--"

"--laser beam from the mechs," Ratchet finished. "It was yellow in colour, and everything started right after that."

"What about the tyhrranoids?" Helga demanded.

"Yeah," Qwark nodded. "What about those?"

"You got me there, man," Skidd agreed.

"I must say I am also ignorant," Clank droned.

Skrunch shrugged, "Hwa-ha."

Al and Sasha knew.

"When you were unconscious, I received a call from Commissioner David," Sasha explained. "He and his men found a bunker on Tyhrranosis. There, they discovered a holographic device that showed a recording of Dr. Nefarious. It said that a plan had been conducted, and certain tyhrranoids were sent to their designated areas. There was also a particular time at which attacks were to begin."

"Specifically, five mechs were sent here," Al continued for her. "Examination on the parts you left behind after dealing with them showed traces of lasers that had probes. Anything zapped would either become infected or die."

"The thing's light-sensitive," Sasha moved on. "It cannot cause anything to happen in the presence of light."

"Explaining why you were all insane when it was dark," Qwark said.

"So….," Ratchet had all the information he needed, "…all that yelling…and the pain…..and the intolerance and so on…..was for nothing?" he looked apologetic. "Guy's I'm so sor--"

"No need to say 'sorry'," Qwark stopped him with a raised hand. "You can just do my laundry for the next ten months."

"……**," **everyone glared at him.

"Fine," Qwark stood up with Skrunch on his shoulder, "I'll go."

He left the room quietly.

"The effects should be gone now," Al stated.

Ratchet uncovered himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's check," he said as he approached the light switch. The room went dark for a moment before Ratchet switched the lights back on. He sighed, "I've been fighting Nefarious for so long…. He's unlike any other villain I've ever faced. Even if he's Qwark's main villain, it sometimes feels like I'm the only one looking for him. Like I'm all alone.

"Ratchet, you are never alone," Clank jumped down from the stool.

"And if Nefarious does ever show up," Al mentioned, "we'll be ready."

"Thanks," the lombax smile happily for the first time in hours.

"Why don't you take a breather, bro?" Skidd suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," he was about to leave, when--

"Ratchet."

"Hmmm?" Sasha had called him.

"…..," she smirked smugly. "And we'll talk about your little smoking habit in the morning."

Ratchet blushed, "Uh…..yeah." He exited the room.

Helga yawned noisily.

"I agree," Skidd looked ready to collapse. "I'm so tired, I can barely--" FWUMP! He fell on a bed, snoring.

"I think we could all use some sleep," Sasha said.

"I agree. My systems tell me that I require charging," Clank trotted towards the door. "I bid you all a good night."

"Me too!" Helga had Skidd over her shoulder. They were gone.

Sasha was about to leave. She stopped by the doorframe, "Coming, Al?"

He didn't answer. He was looking at the container.

"Al? Something wrong?"

"Tyhrranoids aren't good with remote controls, are they?" Al asked without looking at her.

"No. Heck, I don't even think that Dr. Nefarious managed to teach them that."

"……I see."

"Al?" she cocked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

He turned to face her with a grief expression on his face, "The probe didn't trigger itself. Somebody triggered it…. From _outside_ the Phoenix."

* * *

**Appendix table of contents**

Inspiration  
Similarities and Differences  
Onomatopoeia  
Commissioner David  
Special  
Notes

Inspiration

I got the idea for this fanfic when I saw _Haunted_, an episode of Teen Titans about Robin's obsession with Slade and whatnot. I did the similar thing in this story, but I also did my best to change it a little, to prevent it from looking like some Ratchet and Clank parody of Teen Titans.

Those changes are:

Extra scenes; the long conversation Sasha had with the others via transmission, the walk though the forest before the ambush, the dramatic scene, and so on.

Some reviewers--and when I say 'some', I mean almost all of them--told me about this similarity and that I was copying. True. I was only irritated by the fact that they don't read each other's reviews; I got the same comment more than once.

_Haunted_ is one of my favourite episodes of Teen Titans. It's good to take a break from all the kid stuff. The episode _X_ is similar. I actually had this other idea to that one as well. Someone would be stealing expensive stuff while wearing Angel's old costume, and all that jazz. I scrapped it though, knowing that once is more than enough.

So…some authors who never saw the episode will think that I'm not the least bit creative? Maybe they will; maybe they won't. I did my best to express what was going on here, but the opinions are all up to them. I just enjoyed writing this, is all.

* * *

Similarities and Differences

The story starts with Ratchet looking at monitors, which display images of certain parts of the galaxy. The same for Robin, only he's looking at three while Ratchet is looking at seven. Al/Cyborg comes in and tells him to stop and that Nefarious/Slade is gone and to stop obsessing. Then, things change. The conversation Ratchet and Al share is much longer than the one Robin and Cyborg have. Teen Titans has to respect the half-hour while I could make it as long as I want. An alarm is triggered. The Titans are there immediately, while I gave a forty-second conversation.

The probe had to get inside our hero somehow, right? Right! Robin got it from the dust from Slade's old mask. Cyborg said it was 'some kind of neural agent'. Ratchet got it by laser when a group of tyhrranoid mechs invaded the Phoenix and zapped him.

Everyone noticed around Chapter 5. However, Ratchet had to get away from the group, right? So, I had a tyhrranoid hit him and send him flying over a hill, just like Robin during a battle with Cinderblock. Ratchet is knocked unconscious while the Boy Wonder is as sharp as ever.

Robin chases Slade, and jumps from tree to tree. More or less like Ratchet and Nefarious, save the Swingshot. Ratchet and Nefarious spoke a lot during battle, Slade didn't utter a word, while Robin just said 'Rrrgh!". Three devices of destruction are announced with a time limit before activation. The scene ends with Qwark/Beast Boy interrupting.

Basically, Qwark and Beast Boy are both irritated by the fact that Ratchet and Robin ditched the battle.

"Great. Now, I have a cold."-Beast Boy

Qwark didn't catch a cold. I'm surprised Ratchet didn't either. After all, he was running around in the rain while half naked.

"We're going after Nefarious."-Ratchet

Just like Robin. XD

Sending everyone away except for one (Starfire/Clank) was another copy. Ratchet and Robin are both annoyed, they're both, aggressive, and they both could use an ice-cream. Clank is sent away while Starfire watches Robin fight an invisible dude. I decided to have Ratchet alone, cuz, as said earlier, I didn't want EVERYTHING to be the same. Nefarious sneers into Ratchet's face, giving him a warning, while Slade runs away. Which one's more of a man? Neither. Slade ran away, and Nefarious has no genitals. XD

"You are never alone."-Slade

Ooooooh! Scaaaaaaaaaaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Chapter 7 was a little similar to the scene in the City. The four Titans meet and discus the absurdity of the generators Slade has placed around the city. They know where to find him, and go there. Sasha chats with the group MSN style.

Robin doesn't smoke. Ratchet does.

In Chapter 8 there's a fight at the Leviathan. This is similar to Robin and Slade's fight at the place with the gears and crap (OMG!). Robin's butt is kicked, as is Ratchet's. The difference here is a new device Nefarious has that allows him to take the form of anything he chooses.

"but nefaroius nevar saw cheynbleid and d thug leader ur stupid"-Reviewer with mental constipation

Quite true. This might have suggested that Nefarious could read minds. No, the probe in Ratchet's head just projected the things he remembered.

Just like Teen Titans, the fight stopped when Al, Clank, Qwark, Skidd, and some rangers came along to see him playing charades.

"What I saw was you playing a game of charades at a stupid time in a carcase of a ship!"-Captain Qwark

Wow, that was smart.

Unlike Teen Titans, Nefarious is about to shoot Al and slit Qwark's throat. No one except Ratchet sees this, and he's even more pissed about it.

Another similarity here is Ratchet getting zapped by his best friend. Same for Robin.

Both wake up in a medical bed. Ratchet is stripped of all his clothes except for his trousers. Robin is fully clothed. Robin overhears Starfire and Cyborg talking outside. Ratchet is visited by Sasha, then Nefarious. Both scenes end with sharp, medical tools and the main character missing. The scene I wrote is long and dramatic, while Teen Titans had a super short one.

Raven sees what Robin sees thanks to her telekinetic powers. Al sees what Ratchet sees thanks to a microscopic camera he injected into him. Raven and Al jump back from Slade's and Nefarious' punch.

RavenxAl 4ever lolololololololololol!

As usual, I made a longer scene with Nefarious screwing around with Ratchet's emotions by transforming into his friends (and Qwark and Helga).

"I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind."-Slade

"I'm the thing that keeps you up at night, the nefarious evil that haunts every dark corner of your _mind_."-Nefarious

These are almost the same.

Ratchet discovers that Nefarious isn't really there after all. He switches a reading lamp on--which would have been cooler if we saw one in the first chapter--gets rid of the screensavers, activates the lights of the beds, switches on the holo-vid, and hits the main switch to the lights. Nefarious burrs out of existence and the problem is almost solved. Robin just hits a frickin' switch.

"Lights out, Slade."-Robin

"Lights out, Nefarious."-Ratchet

RobinxRatchet 4ever lololololololololololololololol!

And how could we leave the final explanation out? I won't bother with this junk at all, other than:

"The probe didn't trigger itself. Somebody triggered it, from _outside_ the Tower."-Cyborg

"The probe didn't trigger itself. Somebody triggered it….from _outside_ the Phoenix."-Al

CyborgxRavenxAl triangle 4ever lolololololololololololololololol!

* * *

Onomatopoeia

People had problems with this, so I minimised it to a few simple POW!s, CLANK!s and WHAM!s. I will, however, feature it in other fanfics. I only cut down in this one, because I was asked to. It might happen again some other time.

* * *

Commissioner David

Was it a good idea to have this guy's name mentioned? Probably not. This guy's the robotic Commissioner of the Galactic Police Force. Ratchet's not the only symbol of law, y'know. David also has a Lieutenant who's kinda nervous around him. These two had a cameo appearance at the end of _It runs in the family_, and will have bigger roles in the sequel.

I didn't actually include Commissioner David was because:

1. Despite his rank, he swears a lot. Although I have no problem with swearing in fanfiction, I felt that this fanfic should be devoid of swearing. It was only rated T, because of the blood in Chapter Two, which I'm not very proud of.

2. I wanted this fanfic to include Insomniac Characters only. No OCs and certainly no crossovers.

Commissioner David and the Lieutenant will feature in any Ratchet and Clank fanfics I choose.

* * *

Special

Mr. D 91 smiled, "Whoo! Finally done." He clicked the mouse and the last chapter to a story was uploaded. "Now…," he began with his fingers on the keyboard, "…time to write something e--"

DINGDONG!

He sighed, "Great." He got off his swivel chair and went to the door.

Two officers stood, waiting.

"Can I help you?" Mr. D 91 asked, wondering why two officers were at his door.

"We're looking for a…," one officer began. He looked at a piece of paper from his pocket, "'Mr. D 91'."

"Oh," he smiled slightly, "you're talkin' to 'im."

"I'm Officer Jameson," he showed his badge. "And this is my partner Officer Smith," he gestured at the silent cop, who also showed his badge.

"Wazzup?" Mr. D 91 asked.

"We've received word that you're writing a fanfic called 'Return?' from the Commissioner's sources," Jameson explained. "Says it's based on an episode of Teen Titans. The episode called 'Haunted'. Is that right?"

"Yup," Mr. D 91 smiled proudly. "Just finished it today."

"I think you had better come with us."

"Say what?"

"You're in violation of Chapter Eighty-eight, Subsection L….."

Mr. D 91 looked at Officer Smith on confusion.

The silent policeman simply shrugged.

"….Paragraph Fourteen, Line Seven: Copying an episode without permission and not admitting it."

"But I wrote it down in the Appendix!" Mr. D 91 defended.

"You'll have plenty of time to explain yourself down at the station," Jameson droned.

"Now way, man! I ain't goin' to the station!"

Jameson sighed in a bored fashion, "Resisting arrest. Zap 'im, Smith."

Smith pulled out a taser from his pocket.

Mr. D 91's eyes widened, "NO! WAIT--!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

"Ugh!" Mr. D 91 fell to the ground, his blackened body smoking.

"Help me carry him to the car, Smith."

Smith nodded and bent over to help his partner.

* * *

Notes

Well, that's it then. I'm done with this. It was fun writing, but I was losing interest in it as I wrote the last chapter. Good thing it was at the end.

Stay tuned for more stories by me.

-Mr. D 91


End file.
